Fogo
by Juru
Summary: Um bombeiro e uma advogada com nada em comum, pelo menos é o que eles pensam. #Capa nos meu perfil#
1. Prefacio

Tudo pertence à Tia Steph, eu só peguei emprestado

* * *

Prefácio

**Alice:** Eu não acredito que você vai contar essa história.

**Jasper:** É a nossa história.

**Alice:** Tem umas partes bem constrangedoras.

**Jasper:** Poderíamos deixar de fora

**Alice: **Mas daí faltariam as partes mais legais.

**Jasper:** Então contamos tudo e não escondemos nada.

**Alice:** O que as pessoas vão pensar da gente?

**Jasper:** Que você é uma neurótica e eu sou um herói.

**Alice:** Convencido, e eu não sou neurótica.

**Jasper:** Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito!

**Alice:** Chato! Começa logo.

**Jasper:** Você começa.

**Alice:** Porque eu? A idéia é sua.

**Jasper:** Porque tudo começou por sua culpa.

**Alice:** Mas foi você quem me carregou pra fora.

**Jasper:** Tudo por sua culpa.

**Alice:** Eu sempre levo a culpa.

**Jasper:** Você quem sabe, seu eu começar vai ser tudo do meu ponto de vista.

**Alice:** Melhor não, você faria de mim a vilã, eu começo.

**Jasper:** Então começa.

**Alice:** Por onde eu começo?

**Jasper:** Que tal do começo?

**Alice:** Obrigada, senhor Óbvio.

**Jasper:** Sempre as ordens.

**Alice:** Acho melhor começar logo, o pessoal está começando a ir embora.

**Jasper:** Tudo por sua culpa.

**Alice:** Eu sempre levo a culpa.

**Jasper:** Começa, Alice, para de enrolar.

**Alice:** Eu não estou enrolando.

**Jasper:** Isso que está fazendo é o que então?

**Alice:** Estou te respondendo.

**Jasper:** Então para de me responder e começa de uma vez, já vi mais uma pessoa indo embora.

**Alice:** Ta bom, ta bom. Tudo começou em um dia chuvoso.

**Jasper:** Não começa assim.

**Alice:** Você quer começar?

**Jasper:** Não, só quero que você faça direito.

**Alice:** Já fiz e sou a melhor advogada do país.

**Jasper:** Piadinha sem graça.

**Alice:** Pelo menos eu tenho senso de humor.

**Jasper:** Não tem, não.

**Alice: **Já te chamei de chato hoje?

**Jasper:** Já.

**Alice:** Então chamo de novo, chato!

**Jasper:** Começa, Alice. Senão não vai ter ninguém aqui pra ouvir a história.

**Alice: **Tudo bem, vou começar.

**Jasper**: Deus existe.

**Alice: **Se você ficar me interrompendo fica difícil.

**Jasper:** Tudo bem, vou me calar até chegar a minha vez de contar.

**Alice:** Obrigada. Então tudo começou em uma manhã comum...

* * *

N/A: Ola corações

Essa é pra quem já fantasiou várias vezes com o Jasper bombeiro, uh lá lá. Pode admitir, você já fez isso.

Espero que vocês gostem.

Agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Bruna (ou Bruh) Cullen**. Sem você isso não existiria.

Capa no meu perfil

**Campanha: Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo **

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Eu nao tenho tempo pra isso

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Night Shadows (NightandShadow)**, a primeira a deixar review no Fanfiction. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Eu não tenho tempo pra isso.

**POV Alice**

- Um café duplo para a viagem, e rápido estou com pressa – Enquanto espero pelo café revejo todos os compromissos para o dia.

07:30 – Comprar café.

07:35 – Chegar no escritório

07:40 – Rever os relatórios do caso Gomes x Triton

08:00 – Encaminhar dos documentos para a finalização da compra da casa.

08:30 – Chegar no tribunal

09:30 – Sair do tribunal

09:45 – Passar no escritório do senhor Gomes e explicar como ele ficou 10 milhões mais rico, sem ter feito nada.

10:00 – Sair do escritório do senhor Gomes

10:35 – Revisar os argumentos para o caso Landmark

10:47 – Enviar os argumentos do caso Landmark, para a menino(a) do xerox

11:00 – Reunião com os acionistas da Berts

11:50 – Pedir para a Cíntia o meu almoço

11:55 – Reler a ata da reunião com os acionistas da Berts

12:00 – Enviar a ata da reunião com os acionistas da Berts para o senhor Foster

12:05 – Almoço no escritório

12:15 – Responder os e-mails da minha mãe

12:25 – Descobrir o que levou o juiz a declarar a empresa Midi, culpada na questão da água mineral e escrever uma declaração para a imprensa

12:55 – Enviar a declaração para a assessora de imprensa da Midi

13:00 – Reunião de equipe

14:05 – Iniciar a análise dos dados para a abertura do caso Thymot x Estado

14:30 – Ligar para o detetive Costa e pedir um orçamento de despesas

14:50 – Enviar o relatório de despesas do detetive Costa para o departamento financeiro

15:00 – Retomar a análise dos dados da abertura do caso Thymot x Estado

15:20 – Construir a defesa do caso Thymot x Estado

15:50 – Reunião com o senhor Leônidas para ensaio do seu testemunho para o caso Berts

16:20 – Terminar a construção da defesa do caso Thymot x Estado

16:45 – Procurar no e-bay uma bolsa vermelha D&G para a Bella

17:00 – Marcar o jantar de aniversário com a Bella

17:10 – Apresentar a defesa do caso Thymot x Estado para a diretoria

17:55 – Reunião com a senhora Francis para ensaio do seu testemunho para o caso Berts

18:30 – Iniciar os relatórios do caso Berts

19:00 – Revisar todas as informações sobre o caso Berts

20:00 – Finalizar e deixar pronto todos os dados do caso Berts

20:30 – Mandar para o(a) menino(a) do xerox o pedido de 10 cópias do caso Berts

21:00 – Passar no xerox e pegar as cópias do caso Berts

21:20 – Deixar o escritório

22:00 – Ensaiar a defesa do caso Berts

Vejo o prédio do edifício onde fica a Mosela-Waters se aproximando como tinha previsto passo pela catraca as 07:36.

- Bom dia, Cíntia – Minha secretária super eficiente sorri para mim e se levanta me seguindo.

- Bom dia, Alice. Já deixei os relatórios do caso Gomes x Triton na sua mesa.

- Obrigada – Agradeço já sentando para olhar os papéis – Preciso sair para o tribunal as 08:10, então esteja pronta.

- Claro – Ela sorriu e deixou um papel em cima da mesa – É um informativo da administração do prédio.

Olho para ela esperando mais explicações.

- Vai ser feito um treinamento de incêndio as 18:30.

- Não posso, desloque para outro dia – Falei voltando a analisar os relatórios.

- É um compromisso do prédio, não tem como desmarcar.

- Ainda bem que é só um treinamento então – Ela fica me aborrecendo com informações inúteis – Não vão sentir minha falta.

- O prédio deve ser evacuado totalmente.

- Cíntia, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer antes do tribunal.

- Como quiser – Ela sorriu fraco e me deixou com os relatórios.

Reviso tudo e deixo o escritório em direção ao tribunal.

- Todos de pé para receber o Juiz Errel – O meirinho fala e todos se levantam.

Juiz Errel, não poderia pedir ninguém melhor para com caso como esse. Causa ganha.

Depois do julgamento, que foi mais rápido que previ, mando Cíntia de volta para a Mosela-Waters e vou para a reunião com o senhor Gomes.

Meu dia corria como tinha previsto, todos os compromissos estavam de acordo com os planos e enquanto almoço, respondo os e-mails da minha mãe, então ganho mais tempo.

- Alice – O senhor Mosela entra no escritório, como sempre, sem esperar permissão. Ele não fundou a maior firma de advocacia do país pedindo permissão.

Lá se vai o meu almoço. Jogo tudo no lixo antes que cumprimentá-lo.

- Boa tarde, senhor Mosela.

- Parabéns no caso Flora, de mais cedo – Ele falou sentando na cadeira de frente para a minha mesa.

- Obrigada, senhor, mas foi de grande ajuda pegar o juiz Errel no caso – Agradeci e ele sorriu concordando.

- Você é uma mulher de sorte, Alice – Ele olhou pela janela e me parecia pensar em como tocar em algum assunto delicado – Você sabe o que falta para ganhar a sociedade, não sabe?

- Não se preocupe o caso da Berts, já está ganho – Afirmei segura e sabia que tinha razão para toda essa confiança.

- Essa segurança é o que mais gosto em você – Ele falou apontando e sorrindo – Te vejo daqui a pouco na reunião.

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Preciso retomar o trabalho essa conversa vai atrasar um pouco as coisas.

Escrevi a declaração para o caso da empresa Midi e enviei para a Cíntia encaminhar para a assessora de imprensa. Sai da reunião de equipe procurando no meu Blackberry qual era o compromisso seguinte. Reunião com o senhor Leônidas.

Voltei para a minha sala e tinha um senhor muito simples e me parecia muito humilde na recepção.

- É o senhor Leônidas? – Perguntei para a Cíntia.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Senhor Leônidas – Estendi a mão sorrindo pra ele.

Ele me cumprimentou também sorrindo.

- A senhora é a dona Alice? – Ele perguntou e percebi que estava certa.

- Sim – Confirmei – Vamos entrar na minha sala e conversar.

Ele me seguiu e no caminho pedi para Cíntia servir café.

- Senhor Leônidas – Comecei assim que ele se sentou – Eu quero fazer uma simulação com o senhor de como vai ser no tribunal.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e eu entendi isso como um sinal para continuar.

- Como foi? – Cíntia perguntou quando ele foi embora.

- Cansativa – Respondi colocando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e olhando o Blackberry.

- Você tem que terminar a defesa do caso Thymot x Estado e depois ligar para a sua cunhada – Ela me lembrou.

Cíntia sabia das minhas agendas de cor.

- Já encontrei uma bolsa vermelha D&G, comprei com o seu cartão de crédito, chega amanha mesmo – Ela falou olhando o bloco de notas.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você? – Sorri pra ela e peguei os arquivos Thymot x Estado.

Depois de ficar quase uma hora no telefone com a Bella e desordenar toda a minha agenda e ter a mesma conversa com a senhora Francis que tive com o senhor Leônidas. Voltei para a pasta do caso Thymot x Estado.

Ouvi o barulho do alarme de incêndio e lembrei do treinamento.

- Alice , o treinamento – Cíntia falou colocando a cabeça dentro da minha sala.

- Pode ir, eu tenho trabalho a fazer – Cíntia fiz uma cara de indecisão, mas acabou indo.

Não posso me dar o luxo de perder uma hora com um estúpido treinamento. Quando o prédio estiver pegando fogo de verdade, me avisa.

* * *

**Jasper:** Como você é arrogante.

**Alice**: Não, não, ocupada.

**Jasper:** Só ia levar uma hora, porque você não desceu de uma vez?

**Alice:** Você viu a minha agenda? Eu marcava hora pra tomar café.

**Jasper**: O treinamento foi marcado uma semana antes. Porque você não agendou?

**Alice:** Supera isso, era só um treinamento.

**Jasper:** Que seja, agora é a minha vez.

**Alice:** Aposto que vai me pintar de vilã

**Jasper:** Só vou contar a verdade.

* * *

N/A: Olá coisinhas

Primeiro capitulo pra vocês, eu sei eu sei cadê o Jasper? Mas no próximo vamos, literalmente, entrar na cabeça dele.

Obrigada demais pelas reviews super demais, todo mundo respondido por PM.

Agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Bruna (ou Bruh) Cullen**. Sem você isso não existiria.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	3. O que tem de linda, tem de arrogante

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Mityy**, ai esta o seu de presente. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 2 – O que tem de linda, tem de arrogante.

**POV Jasper**

Mais um dia normal, treinamento em um prédio de escritórios, muita gente, mas essas situações normalmente correm sem problemas.

- Jasper – Emmett me chamou quando as ultimas pessoas estavam deixando o andar – Você checa o ultimo andar? Vou checar o penúltimo.

- Pode deixar – Falei já subindo as escadas.

Cheguei rapidamente no ultimo andar e passei por algumas pessoas que ainda desciam.

- O senhor tem que descer pelas escadas – Falei para um senhor que apertava o botão do elevador.

- Isso não é um incêndio de verdade – Já vi que vai gerar problemas – Não vou descer 18 andares para uma simulação.

Respiro fundo para ter paciência.

- Esse simulação é justamente para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer de verdade – às vezes se encontra pessoas assim – Por favor, senhor, use as escadas.

- Se quer que eu saia vai ter que ser de elevador – Ele cruzou os braços e eu mantive a porta corta chamas das escadas aberta.

- Os elevadores já foram desligados, senhor – Ele não teria escolha.

Bufou irritado e desceu as escadas reclamando.

- Jasper – Emmett chamou pelo rádio.

- Jasper falando – Atendi, olhando dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Aqui não tem mais ninguém, estou descendo – Ele falou.

- Tudo bem, eu tive um problema com um retardatário, só vou olhar as outras salas – Respondi e logo em seguida soltei o botão do rádio.

- Quer que eu suba? – Ele perguntou.

- Não precisa – Respondi olhando dentro de outra sala vazia – Acho que tudo mundo aqui já desceu.

- Tudo bem, vou descer – Mais uma sala vazia – Câmbio desligo.

Encaixei o rádio na calça e continuei com a ronda, o andar parecia vazio, cheguei à uma área com uma grande recepção.

Algumas portas para olhar. Olhei primeiro os banheiros e estavam vazios, tanto os masculinos quanto os femininos, nesse claro que não entrei, só chamei da porta, mas não tive resposta.

Olhe mais algumas portas, algumas trancadas e as que estavam abertas não tinham ninguém. Entrei em um corredor com mais algumas salas totalmente vazias, mas tinha uma exceção. Na penúltima sala do corredor, tinha uma mulher trabalhando, tão concentrada que, provavelmente, nem ouviu o alarme.

Ela era linda, não deveria medir mais que 1,50m, tinha os cabelos pretos e presos em um coque, usava uma blusa verde que tinha um decote o suficiente grande para perceber que era incrível. Mordia a caneta enquanto lia um documento que estava em cima da mesa.

Estava aqui para fazer um trabalho, senão poderia ficar observando-a pelo resto do dia.

Limpei garganta para chamar a atenção dela. Olhou-me com um lindo par de olhos verdes profundos, que ficavam ainda mais lindos por causa da cor da blusa.

- Com licença – Ela ficou em silencio, então tive que falar – Mas a senhorita precisa descer.

Ela mudou de expressão quando disse isso, me olhava como se fosse um retardado.

- Eu estou trabalhando e não tenho tempo para isso – Ela respondeu arrogante.

Mais um pra dar problema. Quando fui falar alguma coisa ela levantou a mão para me calar.

- Feche a porta quando sair – Foi ainda mais arrogante e voltou à leitura do documento.

- O prédio precisa ser evacuado – Ela não vai me fazer perder a paciência com a sua arrogância.

Me olhou por cima da folha de papel.

- Menos essa sala – Como ela consegue ser cada vez mais arrogante? – Agora saia, tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Eu estou tentando fazer o meu – Tentei explicar, às vezes esse trabalho exige uma certa negociação.

- Vá fazer o seu trabalho em outro lugar e me deixe em paz – Ela estava acabando com a minha paciência.

O que tem de linda, tem que arrogante.

- Desculpe insistir, mas não posso descer até que o prédio esteja completamente vazio – Só preciso manter a calma que ela logo vai ceder.

- Você é estúpido, ou o que? – Ela levantou irritada e veio na minha direção – Eu não vou descer e você está me fazendo perder tempo com essa discussão inútil.

Ela estava bem irritada, com o dedo apontado pra mim, mas me parecia mais uma gatinha nervosa e bombeiros lidam sempre com gatinhos em apuros.

- Eu entendo que a senhorita deve ser uma mulher muito ocupada, mas eu não posso descer e deixá-la aqui – Respondei a olhando de cima, já que ela era, pelo menos, dois palmos mais baixa que eu.

- Eu não vou descer – Andou até a sua mesa e encostou cruzando os braços e elevando o decote.

- Por favor, senhorita Cullen – Olhei a plaqueta em cima da mesa com o seu nome.

Alice Cullen, combina com ela.

- Como é o seu nome? – Perguntou ainda com os braços cruzados.

- Jasper Hale – Respondi e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Muito bem, senhor Hale, o seu superior vai saber do que aconteceu aqui – Com toda essa arrogância só poderia ser advogada, mesmo.

- Quando chegarmos lá em baixo, a senhorita pode falar pessoalmente com ele – Sorri vencedor e ela cerrou os olhos.

Ouvi o barulho do rádio.

- Jasper falando – Respondi pegando o aparelho.

- Jasper – Emmett falou nervoso – Onde você está?

- Estou aqui em cima ainda – Respondi olhando a pequena na minha frente, ela sorriu como se estivesse vencendo a discussão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, esta tudo bem – Respondi e iria cumprir – Só tive um pequeno problema. Já estamos descendo.

- Vai logo, estão todos esperando – Ele falou impaciente – Câmbio desligo.

Recoloquei o rádio na cintura e sorri para o meu pequeno problema.

- Estão todos esperando – Falei apontando para a porta.

- Feche a porta quando sair – Eu não tinha tempo pra isso.

- Eu só vou pedir mais uma vez – Falei me aproximando e ela pareceu assustada.

- Já disse que não vou descer – Ela tentou parecer superior, mas não estava conseguindo.

O meu tempo acabou.

- Se eu tivesse tempo, teria vencido essa discussão – Sem avisar a peguei e coloquei no ombro esquerdo.

- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO AGORA – Ela gritou batendo com os punhos nas minhas costas.

- Só quando chegarmos lá em baixo – Respondi saindo da sua sala.

Ela começou a lutar e movimentar braços e pernas. Me esmurrando nas costas e tentando chutar minha barriga.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO – Mesmo no meu ombro ainda estava tentando ser arrogante.

Ela era leve, então logo chegamos nas escadas.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A SAIR DESSE PRÉDIO COMIGO NAS COSTAS – Ela gritava ainda me esmurrando.

- Você não me deu escolha.

- ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO IMEDIATAMENTE.

- Já estamos chegando.

Cheguei no lobby do prédio e logo avistei todos parados atrás da faixa de contenção.

- SEU BRUTAMONTES – Ela gritou quando sai pela porta giratória.

Quando me viu com ela nos ombros Emmett começou a rir.

- Cara quando você disse que tinha um pequeno problema – Ele falou ainda rindo – Não pensei que fosse tão pequeno.

A coloquei no chão e me fuzilou.

- Você mexeu com a pessoa errada – Falou apontando o dedo para o meu peito – Não vai ficar assim.

Saiu mancando, no caminho acho que o seu sapato de salto caiu, a deixando somente com um.

- Isso era realmente necessário? – O meu superior perguntou.

- Ela se recusou a descer, mesmo depois de muita insistência – Justifiquei e ele sorriu.

- Você a deixou irritada – Ele respondeu se afastando.

- Eu adoro o meu trabalho – Emmett falou ainda rindo.

Olhei para as pessoas atrás da faixa e ela estava lá com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. Sorri e voltei ao trabalho.

* * *

**Alice:** Eu falei que você iria me pintar de vilã, e o que foi aquilo de ficar olhando os meus peitos?

**Jasper:** É a sua vez de contar.

**Alice:** Ta certo que eles são lindos, mas você estava trabalhando.

**Jasper:** Como você vai começar?

**Alice:** Awnn, você está vermelho, ficou com vergonha e está mudando de assunto.

**Jasper:** Sua vez de contar.

**Alice:** Tubo bem, mas nesse você não aparece.

**Jasper:** Mas aposto de não para de falar de mim um só minuto.

**Alice:** Vou continuar onde você parou.

**Jasper:** Vamos lá.

* * *

N/A: Olá, amores.

Já que vocês gostaram do ultimo, aqui tem mais um.

Mais uma vez, big thanks, para a minha maravilhosa beta **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**, que por sinal vai ficar mais velha dia 04. Parabéns, linda. Você faz minhas fics muito melhores.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	4. Atire primeiro, pergunte depois

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **La_Volturi**, que sempre deixa reviews fofas. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Atire primeiro, pergunte depois.

**POV Alice**

Uma coisa eu juro, Jasper Hale iria pagar pelo que fez e pagaria muito caro.

Vai se arrepender do dia que desafiou Mary Alice Cullen.

Cheguei em casa depois do fiasco que foi aquele treinamento de incêndio. Passei direto para a cozinha e no caminho apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica.

Mensagem recebida às 20 horas e 17 minutos:

Oi Alice, é a Bella, queria ver com você se aquilo que falamos do aniversário ainda está de pé, me liga quando chegar em casa. Beijos

Mensagem recebi...

Antes que ouvisse qualquer outra mensagem tirei o telefone do gancho, preciso conversar com a minha cunhada, mas pensando bem tenho que fazer isso pessoalmente.

Pago as chaves e saio de casa, graças a deus que ela e o meu irmão moram a duas quadras daqui. Em cinco minutos estou na frente da porta.

- Oi, Alice – Bella abriu a porta com um sorriso – Tudo bem?

Acho que eu estou visivelmente alterada.

- Não – Falei entrando e tirando o casaco.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu sofri graves danos morais – Ela arregalou os olhos e estava ainda mais assustada – Quanto você acha que um assassino de aluguel cobra? – Com todo prazer eu contraria um para acabar com a raça do idiota do bombeiro Jaspe Hale.

- Calma, me conta o que aconteceu desde o começo – Ela pediu me guiando até o sofá.

- Cadê o meu irmão? – Perguntei quando ele não apareceu.

- Está de plantão – Ela falou mais interessada na minha história que no paradeiro do marido – O que aconteceu?

- Um treinamento de incêndio – Ela balançou a cabeça se lembrando que eu tinha contado sobre ele quando nós falamos mais cedo. Fez sinal com a mão para que eu continuasse – Me recusei a descer, mesmo com um bombeiro gatissimo insistindo.

Sim, eu reparei no corpo do bombeiro Jasper, me prendam, por achar um homem extremamente sexy, principalmente vestido de bombeiro, aquela calça a prova de chamas e aquela camiseta preta...

- Alice – Bella me chamou estralando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

- Desculpa – Falei voltando do sonho – Estava pensando na quantidade de trabalho que tenho pra ainda hoje.

- Claro – Ela falou desconfiada – E o bombeiro gatissimo te fez lembrar de trabalho?

- Presta atenção na história? – Perdi tentando desviar a atenção do meu devaneio.

- Ok, ele estava tentando te convencer a descer – Ela me lembrou ansiosa para ouvir o resto.

- Eu me neguei – Ela me olhou com cara de reprovação – Não me olha assim, eu sou uma pessoa que conta cada segundo do dia, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder horas com um estúpido treinamento. Continuando, ele ficou lá dizendo que não poderia descer enquanto o andar não estivesse evacuado.

- E você se negou veementemente – Ela completou.

- Sou uma pessoa ocupada e de princípios

- E o que ele fez?

Respirei fundo para manter a calma, quando me lembrei do que aquele brutamontes fez.

- Ele me carregou até lá embaixo, no ombro – Quando terminei de falar a cara da Bella era um mistura de choque com diversão, logo ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Ele te carregou? – Ela perguntou quase sufocando de tanto rir.

Eu fico tão feliz em divertir as pessoas com as minhas desgraças pessoais.

- Não é engraçado – Falei séria e ela parou de rir respirando fundo e limpando as lagrimas.

- Desculpa – Falou ainda tentando manter a calma – O que você fez depois que chegaram lá em baixo?

- Estavam todos do lado de fora, milhares de pessoas – Aquilo foi a pior humilhação da minha vida – Ele me colocou no chão e ficou sorrindo feito um idiota. Eu prometi que iria ter volta, eu vou cumprir.

- Calma – Ela pediu mais uma vez – Você não está pensando em processar ele, está?

- Pensando não, eu vou – Quando prometo cumpro.

- Você está tomando uma decisão precipitada, com a cabeça quente.

- Eu vou processá-lo e ponto.

- Alice, pensa bem, bombeiros são tipo heróis, mais heróis que o Super-Homem seria se existisse – Bella às vezes me irrita com as suas teorias – Você parou para pensar que todo mundo pode se virar conta você.

- Como assim?

- Os bombeiros é a corporação mais unida que existe, mexeu com um deles mexeu com todos.

- Que se dane os bombeiros, o que aquele cara fez é imperdoável – Ela não iria me convencer do contrário

- Talvez ele tenha passado dos limites, mas você não precisa agir tão drasticamente.

- O que você sugere então? – Mesmo achando seu será inútil, aquele homem das cavernas tem que pagar pelo que fez.

- Conversa com ele e o convença a pedir desculpas – Bella é sempre a mais diplomática possível.

Eu já sou bem diferente, a escola de direito me ensinou a atirar primeiro e perguntar depois.

- Bella, isso não é hora para ser embaixador da paz e sim para ser o Rambo.

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e sorriu, talvez minha analogia não tenha sido das melhores.

- Você vai chegar atirando, então? – Ela me conhece muito bem – Isso vai dar merda.

- Até aprece que eu não sou a melhor advogada dessa cidade – Ela duvida do meu talento – Causas como essas eu ganho com os olhos fechados. Tanto que vou entrar com o processo com decisão em primeira instância.

- Cuidado, Alice – Ela falou apontando o dedo para mim – A grande diferença entre confiança e arrogância é o resultado.

- Menos, Bella, bem menos, quase nada – Ela passa dos limites às vezes.

- Depois não diz que eu não avisei.

- O máximo que pode acontecer é o juiz dizer que o processo não tem sentido e arquivá-lo – O que não iria acontecer, eu sou a melhor.

- Se você tem tanta certeza – Ela jogou as mãos no colo e sorriu como se soubesse de algum segredo.

- Porque o sorrisinho? – Perguntei apontando para o seu rosto.

Ela jogou os ombros e sorriu mais.

- Porque eu acho que isso vai dar em problema – Ela me irrita às vezes.

- Você me irrita às vezes.

Ela sorriu mais e levantou do sofá.

- Vou pedir uma pizza, você fica? – Perguntou pegando o telefone.

- Não, tenho muito trabalho pra fazer antes de dormir, deixa pra outro dia – Beijei o seu rosto e deixei a casa.

Graças aquele homem das cavernas tudo que tinha que fazer para deixar pronta a pasta do caso Berts, atrasou. Agora tenho que preparar vários relatórios e ainda preparar a defesa. Sem esquecer de repassar tudo que foi dito na reunião sobre o caso Thymot x Estado.

Para completar a minha pilha, já grande, de trabalho, tenho que iniciar os papeis para abrir o processo contra aquele homem sub evoluído.

Minha madrugada promete, mais uma noite em claro. Ainda bem que eu adoro o meu trabalho.

* * *

**Jasper:** Gostei da Bella.

**Alice:** Isso porque ela te defendeu o tempo todo.

**Jasper:** Ela sabe quem tem a razão.

**Alice:** Ela é um pouco lerdinha.

**Jasper:** Isso porque é sua amiga, imagino como fala das inimigas.

**Alice:** Sua vez de contar.

**Jasper:** Antes você vai me explicar essa história de assassino de aluguel.

**Alice:** Eu estava com raiva.

**Jasper:** E você fica falando de mim, mas bem que também me olhou.

**Alice:** Olhei mesmo.

**Jasper:** Eu sei que sou gostoso

**Alice:** Convencido.

**Jasper:** Minha vez de contar

**Alice:** O que você vai contar?

**Jasper:** Vamos adiantar alguns dias...

* * *

N/A: Olá meus querubins,

Eu sei, eu sei, desapareci, mas é tudo culpa do carnaval. Espero que todas tenham se divertido.

Concordo com a Bella, isso tudo vai dar merda...

Todo mundo respondido por PM.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	5. Aqui se planta, aqui se colhe

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Miriankinyta**, porque ela eh muito fofa. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Aqui se planta, aqui se colhe.

**POV Jasper**

Essa pequena só me gera problemas e mais problemas. Foi arrogante demais para seguir uma simples instrução e agora a culpa é minha. Agora estou aqui na frente do tribunal enfrentando um processo por cumprir o meu dever.

- Sr. Hale – Ela falou com o nariz em pé, que é sua pose favorita.

- Boa tarde, Alice – Falei o mais simpático possível.

Ela não falou mais nada, simplesmente ficou calada com os braços cruzados. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que estava encarando. O que posso fazer? Ela é uma mulher bonita demais, pena que é igualmente irritante.

- Você sabe que não tem chances com isso, certo? – Não falei, totalmente arrogante.

- Só termina quando o juiz apita o fim do jogo – Respondi igualmente arrogante, só para deixa-la mais irritada.

Eu não tinha qualquer preocupação com esse processo ridículo. O que ela alegava era sem sentido algum. Isso tudo era só para me tirar do trabalho mesmo.

Ela ficou um pouco incomodada quando alguns dos meus companheiros de batalhão chegaram, por isso que é bom ter amigos, eles sempre ficam do seu lado.

- E ai cara, tudo bem? – Emmett perguntou parando do meu lado e olhando a pequena que segundo ele não passa do capeta de saia, mesmo eu dizendo que aquela não era uma maneira muito educada de se referir a uma mulher.

- Tudo certo – Respondi também a olhando – Chefe – O cumprimentei e ele balançou a cabeça de volta.

Sua presença era necessária, uma vez que esse processo envolvia todo o batalhão.

Fomos chamados a entrar na corte e eu me sentei do lado direito do juiz e Alice do lado esquerdo, o resto das pessoas ficaram sentadas atrás de nós.

- Oi, Jasper – Peter me cumprimentou assim que chegou e sentou ao meu lado – Desculpa o atraso.

- Sem problemas, ainda não começou. Como esta Charlotte?

Peter é meu melhor amigo, crescemos juntos no Texas e agora a amizade continua mesmo depois de tantos anos. Quando recebi a intimação, ele foi o primeiro à saber, é sempre bom ter um advogado por perto.

- Esta bem, muito irritada com o bebe que não nasce – Ele respondeu visivelmente cansado.

Ele e Charlotte estavam grávidos e o bebe resolveu ficar mais algum tempo no ventre da mãe, ela já estava uma semana atrasada, do tempo previsto pelo medico.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Assegurei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Ele ficou em silencio pensativo e eu estava começando a me irritar com a espera.

- Todos de pé para receber o juiz Amorim – O meirinho falou e todos ficaram de pé para a entrada do juiz.

- Podem sentar – Ele falou fazendo um gesto com a mão, quando viu Alice abriu um sorriso estranho – Então aqui estamos de novo, senhorita Cullen.

Agora que olhei para ela percebi o quanto estava chocada, talvez ela e o juiz Amorim não tinham um passado tão bom assim. Peter também percebeu, pois me olhou pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

- O que nos traz aqui? – Ele perguntou retoricamente olhando os papeis em sua frente – Ahh, uma alegação de danos morais.

Ele olhou para Alice com o olhar divertido.

- O que a senhorita alega? – Ele perguntou presumindo que ela é quem estava sendo processada por danos morais.

- Eu sou a parte queixosa – Ela respondeu e o juiz Amorim não escondeu a cara de surpresa.

- Então presumo que o senhor Jasper Hale, é a parte réu – Ele falou olhando os papeis mais uma vez.

- Sim, meritíssimo – Peter confirmou e o juiz me olhou.

- Senhor Hale, você poderia narrar os fatos que ocorreram no dia da alegação? – Ele pediu olhando diretamente para mim.

Confirmei com a cabeça e comecei a contar tudo que foi feito pela equipe para o treinamento, acrescentando inclusive que um aviso foi passado a todos no prédio, com antecedência.

Ele permaneceu em silencio todo o tempo, só confirmando com a cabeça de tempos em tempos.

- Senhorita Cullen – Ele falou se dirigindo a ela, quando eu terminei – A senhorita esta alegando que foi lesada quando o bombeiro Hale a carregou a forca para o térreo do prédio depois de grande insistência da parte dele para que a senhorita deixasse o prédio de forma pacifica?

- Exatamente, meritíssimo – Ela confirmou, e a sensação de causa perdida para ela, começou a pairar no ar.

- Alega também que foi lesada com a perda dos sapatos e suas roupas foram danificadas? – Ele perguntou e sem esperar resposta continuou – Somando um total de 1.500 dólares.

- Sim, meritíssimo – Ela respondeu e quando iria dizer mais alguma coisa o juiz Amorim levantou a mão para que ela se calasse.

- Essa corte entrara em recesso de 10 minutos para a formulação da sentença – O juiz se levantou e todos fizeram o mesmo.

Ele saiu e nos esperamos no tribunal mesmo, 10 minutos passariam rápido.

Alice estava muito nervosa e não era pra menos o juiz Amorim mal a deixou falar, mas eu tinha a impressão que não adiantaria de nada, ele já tinha decidido contra a ela assim que a viu no tribunal.

Decidi provocá-la um pouco.

- Eu falei que só acaba quando o juiz apita o fim – Falei me aproximando dela, para a minha alegria a vi estremecer com a minha proximidade.

- Se afaste – Ela me olhou com os olhos ardendo de ódio.

- Fique calma – Pedi erguendo as mãos sem sinal de rendição – Eu só estou puxando assunto pra passar o tempo.

- Você é mesmo muito presunçoso – Ela me acusou apontando o dedo para o meu peito.

- Não fui eu quem decidi que isso era uma causa ganha – Ela errou em ser muito arrogante – Parece que o juiz Amorim não gosta muito de você.

Ela fechou ainda mais a cara e bufou irritada.

- Só me deixa em paz – Ela virou as costas e ergueu a mão para que eu me afastasse.

Recuei, uma coisa que aprendi é que não se chuta cachorro morto.

- O que você esta sentindo? – Peter perguntou no telefone – Pede pra Rosalie ir com você ao hospital, estou a caminho.

- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntei quando ele desligou.

- Charlotte esta sentindo as dores do parto – Ele respondeu agitado, olhando para os lados tentando decidir o que fazer.

- O que você esta esperando? – Perguntei decidindo por ele – Vai logo.

- Não posso deixar você agora – Ele falou inseguro.

- Não se preocupa, só falta a sentença – Falei jogando os ombros e empurrando ele em direção a porta.

- Tudo bem – Ele concordou pegando a pasta – Qualquer problema me liga.

- Pode deixar. Vai de uma vez, assim que sair daqui vou direto para o hospital.

Ele saiu quase correndo e deixou o tribunal, Alice olhou a cena com uma ruga na testa.

- O bebê dele vai nascer – Esclareci pra ela sempre sorrindo.

Ela fez cara de quem não liga e virou para frente.

- Todos de pé para receber o juiz Amorim – O meirinho falou mais uma vez e todos ficaram de pé.

O juiz se sentou e fez sinal para que fizéssemos o mesmo.

- Onde esta o seu advogado, senhor Hale? – Ele me perguntou olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Ele recebeu um telefonema da esposa, o filho deles vai nascer – Respondi e ele balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Muito bem então se levantem para ouvir minha sentença – Ele pediu e eu e Alice levantamos para ouvir o que ele tinha decidido – Senhor Hale, sua atitude foi exagerada, mas aparentemente necessária, essa corte decide que o senhor terá que pagar pelas roupas que danificou da senhorita Cullen.

Isso ate que não foi tão ruim. Só o que não sabia é que iria ficar melhor, muito melhor.

- E quanto à senhorita – Ele falou se dirigindo a Alice – Senhor Hale, o seu oficial esta presente?

- Sim, meritíssimo – O chefe respondeu levantando do lugar em que estava sentado.

- Se o senhor concordar, gostaria de designar a senhorita Cullen para um treinamento básico de bombeiro no seu batalhão – Ele falou se dirigindo ao chefe.

O que eu não daria para ter uma câmera agora. A cara da Alice era impagável,os seus olhos estavam quase pulando das órbitas e sua boca escancarada.

Essa decisão ninguém poderia prever.

- Nós do batalhão ficaremos felizes em acolher a senhorita Cullen – O chefe concordou e selou o destino da Alice.

- Então está decidido – O juiz Amorim falou finalizando a sentença – A senhorita vai passar o total de 30 dias no batalhão para aprender o valor do trabalho de um bombeiro.

Alice engoliu em seco e eu não pude evitar um sorriso brotar no meu rosto.

- Essa sessão esta encerada – Ele falou batendo com o martelo e levantando para deixar o tribunal.

Emmett andou ate mim e passou o braço no meu ombro.

- Parabéns, irmãozinho – Ele falou batendo no meu peito – Nos vemos em breve, Alice.

Ela olhou pra ele lançando adagas com os olhos e deixou o tribunal pisando duro.

- Ela vai sofrer – Ele prometeu sorrindo.

- Ela só vai colher o que plantou – Concordei saindo do tribunal – Você vai ao hospital comigo?

- Claro – Ele respondeu jogando os ombros.

- Chefe – Nos dissemos ao mesmo tempo quando passamos pelo nosso chefe.

- O próximo mês vai ser interessante, rapazes – Ele falou divertido.

- O melhor das nossas vidas e o pior da vida da baixinha – Emmett concordou me puxando para fora.

Chegamos no hospital e encontramos Rosalie esperando com Peter.

- Oi, maninho – Ela falou me beijando no rosto e depois cumprimentou o marido.

- Como ela esta? – Perguntei ao Peter me referindo a Charlotte.

- Bem, tiveram que fazer uma cesariana – Ele respondeu visivelmente nervoso – Qual foi a sentença?

- Deixa que eu conto – Emmett falou empolgado e despejou tudo em Peter.

No fim da historia Peter e Rosalie estavam gargalhando.

- Isso vai ser interessante – Minha irmã falou ainda rindo.

- Ela vai penar nas nossas mãos – Emmett falou ainda mais empolgado.

Alguma coisa me diz que esse mês no batalho vai ser muito divertido.

* * *

**Jasper:** Rá rá rá

**Alice:** Não estou gostando dessa história.

**Jasper:** Porque não? Você não pode negar que isso foi um twist interessante.

**Alice:** Você já viu os próximos capítulos?

**Jasper:** Muita coisa boa nos espera, essa história só está começando.

**Alice:** Eu vou sofrer.

**Jasper:** Não exagera, afinal de contas você só plantou o que colheu.

**Alice:** Muito original citar o nome do capitulo.

**Jasper:** Você está irritada porque se deu mal.

**Alice:** Eu só me dou mal nessa fic.

**Jasper:** Não é bem assim.

**Alice:** Me fala um único fato que eu tenha me dado bem.

**Jasper:** No ultimo capitulo você...

**Alice:** Shiuuuu, vai estragar a surpresa.

**Jasper: **Você quem pediu.

**Alice:** Isso só prova o meu ponto. Eu só me dou bem no ultimo capitulo e mesmo assim acho que é só no ultimo parágrafo.

**Jasper:** Tem o episódio do bebê.

**Alice:** Verdade, tinha esquecido desse dia.

**Jasper:** Relapsa.

**Alice:** Só esqueci. Vamos em frente, minha vez de contar, contra a minha vontade, que fique bem claro.

**Jasper:** Vai lá.

**Alice:** Você é tão compreensivo.

**Jasper:** Menos drama, senhora dramática.

**Alice:** Só por isso eu vou deixar você de fora desse capitulo.

**Jasper:** Não tem como, você começar o treinamento, lembra?

**Alice:** Você só vai aparecer no fim. Não me interrompe mais, vou começar.

* * *

N/A: Olá coisinhas

Desculpa a demora, a coisa empacou feio por aqui.

Tem como não gostar desses dois? Divirto-me com essa fic, e ela só fica mais e mais divertida.

Muita coisa espera Alice nesse treinamento, vocês não perdem por esperar.

Só pra deixar bem claro, eu não entendo nada de julgamentos e tals, então qualquer coisa muito absurda mil desculpas.

Como sempre BIG THANKS a minha beta Bruna (Bruh) Cullen, estou em eterna divida contigo.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	6. Segunda ultima pessoa que gostaria de ve

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a** Lady Ju. Rathbone, **antes que a mae dela tenha certeza. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Segunda ultima pessoa que gostaria de ver.

**POV Alice**

Isso, definitivamente, não é bom. Tenho que pensar em uma maneira de reverter essa situação.

- Senhorita, Alice – Cíntia, falou entrando na minha sala – Você está bem?

- Não – E nunca foi tão verdade – Como eu saio dessa? – Perguntei pra mim mesma.

- Acho que não tem como, afinal era em primeira instância – Isso não ajuda muito.

- Alice? – O senhor Mosela me chamou entrando na sala – Posso falar com você?

- Claro, senhor Mosela – Respondi com o meu melhor sorriso – Nós deixe a sós, Cíntia.

- Com licença – Ela pediu e saiu fechando a porta.

- Eu já soube da confusão que você se meteu – Ele parou bem na minha frente e não estava com a cara muito boa.

- Eu resolvo – Tentei parecer o mais despreocupada possível, mas acho que ele não acreditou.

- Eu não vejo como – Estava ainda mais sério – Até onde eu sei, foi um pequeno processo em primeira instância. Você não pode tirar férias agora, ainda mais de 30 dias.

Isso me apavorou, ele estava com o ar de que vai demitir alguém. Eu não vou perder o meu emprego por causa de um estúpido treinamento de bombeiros.

- Eu sequer cogitei a hipótese de férias, senhor – Escondi o meu pavor bem fundo e coloquei minha melhor cara de advogada – Posso perfeitamente lidar com as duas coisas.

- Eu não duvido da sua capacidade, mas tem de convir comigo que esta situação está fora do seu controle – Ele vai me demitir, ou pelo menos esperar pra me provar que estou errada e não sou tão competente quando penso ser.

- O senhor não precisa se preocupar – Não posso perder tudo que batalhei dia e noite todos esses anos, para conseguir.

- Eu não sei se você vai conseguir dar a atenção necessária para o caso Berts – Ou seja, eu não sei se você pode ser a sócia dessa empresa.

- O senhor não tem absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar com o caso Berts. Está quase tudo pronto, só mais alguns detalhes.

- São os detalhes que ganham os casos, Alice – Ele se levantou, já tinha falado tudo – Tenho minhas duvidas, se nos próximos dias poderá prestar atenção aos detalhes. Se perceber que não é capaz, sugiro que passe o caso, antes que seja tarde.

Ele saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada, nem muito menos me dar direito a resposta.

Isso tudo é culpa de um certo bombeiro. Você ainda me paga, Jasper Hale.

Fui para casa já era quase de madrugada. Passei pelo telefone e apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica.

_Você tem 1 nova mensagem_

_Mensagem recebida as 16:42_

_Alice, é a Bella. Liguei no seu celular, mas não me atendeu acho que ainda está no tribunal. Me liga assim que chegar em casa._

_Sem mais mensagens_

- Vai ficar pra amanhã – Entrei no meu quarto já tirando os sapatos.

Me joguei na cama de roupa e tudo.

Preciso chegar à uma solução para esse problema, aquele juiz não poderia ter feito isso comigo. Como vou cuidar de tudo? Não posso perder esse caso. significa minha carreira.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto e o despertador gritando a pleno volume.

Arrumei tudo para ir ao escritório e estava saindo quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi, Bella – Atendi depois de olhar no visor.

- Por que não me ligou?

- Bom dia, pra você também. E não te liguei porque cheguei em casa de madrugada – Minha cabeça começou a latejar incessantemente.

- Como foi lá no tribunal? – Ela é tão curiosa.

- Porque não façamos assim, almoçamos juntas naquele restaurante perto do escritório? – Sugeri chamando um táxi.

- Foi assim tão ruim? – Ah, minha cara, você nem imagina o quanto.

- Eu te conto no almoço. Agora preciso ir.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Desliguei o telefone e passei o endereço do escritório para o motorista.

- Boa dia, Alice – Cíntia veio me receber assim que cruzei as portas de vidro.

- Bom dia, Cíntia – A cumprimentei passando minha bolsa e a pasta.

- Você vai querer saber que tem uma pessoa te esperado na sua sala – Ela falou como quem pede desculpas.

- Quem? – Perguntei coçando a ponte do nariz e respirando fundo. Já senti uma noticia muito ruim vindo ai.

- É melhor ver por si mesma.

Apressei o passo, tudo que menos preciso agora são problemas. Entrei na sala e com certeza essa era a ultima pessoa que precisava ver agora.

- O que te traz aqui? – Perguntei sem me esforçar para parecer simpática, alias acho que foi exatamente o oposto disso.

- Prazer em vê-la novamente, Alice – Ele sorriu como se fosse verdade.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, James – Pensando bem, James era a segunda ultima pessoa que gostaria de ver agora, a primeira seria Jasper Hale.

- Oh Alice, assim você parte o meu coração – Esse idiota me cansa.

- Você não tem coração, James, você é advogado – Cruzei a sala e coloquei os papeis que estava segurando em cima da mesa – O que você quer, James?

- Fui mandado aqui – Ah não, não, não, não... – Pelo senhor Mosela, pra te ajudar com o caso Berts.

Minha vida acabou de ir pelo ralo, vou ter que trabalhar com a criatura mais arrogante e convencida do mundo, depois de Jasper Hale, claro.

- Não preciso de ajuda – Tentei manter a compostura, mas estava difícil – E o senhor Mosela já sabe disso.

- Ele pessoalmente me pediu – Lá se foi minha promoção – Se não se importar, gostaria que me passasse tudo que tem até agora, assim posso começar.

Claro que me importo, mas não teme muito que posso fazer agora.

- Agora não posso – Vai ter que esperar, idiota egocêntrico – Tenho que fazer umas coisas mais urgentes, mas te passo assim que terminar isso.

- Como quiser – Esse sorriso me dá até ânsias, e pensar que já estive na mesma cama que essa besta – Só não demora muito, senhor Mosela iria ficar aborrecido em saber que a segunda melhor advogada desse escritório está atrasando trabalho, ainda mais de um caso tão importante.

Tem como ser mais arrogante? Não, tenho certeza que não .

- Você seria o primeiro, presumo.

Ele gargalhou e deixou a sala.

- Cíntia, vem até aqui – Pedi já quase na hora do almoço.

- Pois não? – Ela perguntou assim que entrou.

- Entregue isso ao James – Pedi passando a pasta do caso Berts, com a minha promoção de brinde.

- Agora mesmo. Você quer que peça seu almoço?

- Não, obrigada – Peguei o casaco e a bolsa – Vou almoçar fora, qualquer coisa estou no meu celular.

- Tudo bem.

Cheguei no restaurante e já avistei Bella sentada perto da janela.

- Desculpa o atraso – Falei depois de beijar o seu rosto.

- Tudo bem – Ela falou já sentando novamente – Fiquei até surpresa que você quis almoçar, sempre pensei que almoço pra você significava perda de tempo, a menos que possa analisar alguma coisa enquanto come.

- Precisava sair do escritório um pouco.

- Qual foi o veredicto?

- Vou ter que fazer treinamento básico de bombeiro por um mês – Conforme fui contando sua boca foi se abrindo e seus olhos ficando arregalados.

Abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, tentando decidir o que falar.

- Um mês? – Perguntou finalmente.

Confirmei com a cabeça e tive uma vontade desesperada de chorar pela minha desgraça.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ela ainda estava chocada e me olhava com pena.

- Não tenho muita escolha, tenho que fazer esse maldito treinamento.

- Mas e o trabalho? – Segurou minha mão para me confortar e sorriu – Você mal tem tempo para almoçar decentemente, como vai arrumar tempo para fazer um treinamento por um mês?

- Essa ainda não é a pior parte.

- Tem como ficar pior?

Confirmei com a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Lembra do James?

- O babaca que fingia ser seu namorado, enquanto comia qualquer coisa que se mexesse?

- Eu não colocaria exatamente nesses termos, mas sim.

- O que tem ele?

- O senhor Mosela, assim que soube do veredicto, decidiu que seria bom que James me ajudasse com o caso Berts.

- Ele não pode fazer isso – Ela falou, indignada, um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção das outras pessoas no restaurante.

- Como dono da empresa, ele pode sim.

- Mas esse caso é seu fruto, você deu a luz a ele.

- Isso não importa muito quando tem uma indenização milionária em jogo – Conseguia até ver minha carreira escapando das minhas mãos – Ele teme que não possa me dedicar o quanto deveria, por causa desse maldito treinamento. Minha vontade agora era arrancar os olhos desse Jasper Hale com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu tentei te...

- Não ouse dizer "Bem que te disse" – Sim, eu estou brava alem da conta – Porque juro que só preciso de um pequeno incentivo para cometer assassinato.

Ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e mordeu o lábio.

- Tudo bem, eu não digo.

- Acho que quando vencer o caso, mesmo tendo de fazer esse treinamento, ele vai recuperar a confiança em mim – Precisava se agarrar a isso com todas as esperanças – Quem sabe até me dar a sociedade.

- Você não vai deixar de ser menos competente, por causa desse treinamento. Se tem alguém que pode fazer as duas coisas, esse alguém é você.

- Obrigada – Me mexi na cadeira para dar um abraço nela – Você é a melhor cunhada do mundo.

Como a Bella disse, posso muito bem cuidar das duas coisas. Só queria que esse treinamento começasse um pouco mais tarde, depois do caso Berts seria ótimo.

- Saindo do escritório tão cedo? – Cada vez que ouvia a voz desse escroto do James tinha ainda mais vontade de matar alguém – Nem parece a Alice que conheci, a que ligava para a carreira.

- James – Falei vagarosamente, me virando para olhá-lo – Vai cuidar da sua vida e deixa que da minha, cuido eu.

- Ahh, você começa o treinamento hoje – Esse tom de deboche em cada palavra que mais me irrita – Sinceramente não sei como pode ser tão descuidada. Sabe o que eu acho?

- Não e não ligo – Falei passando por ele e andando em direção aos elevadores, claro que o idiota me seguiu.

- Que você...

- Que parte do "não ligo", você não entendeu?

- Você não deveria me tratar assim, seu futuro aqui dentro depende de mim – Falou perto do meu ouvido, depois se afastou, sem me dar chances de responder ou perguntar o que quis dizer com isso.

Claro que James só poderá me assessorar nesse caso, não tem como ele ser um fator decisivo na minha promoção. A menos que o senhor Mosela o tenha colocado como um espião, e o que ele disser vai ser o fator decisivo se sou competente ou não.

Era só essa que me faltava, ter que ser simpática e legal com a besta chamada James.

Falando em besta, com todos os meus devaneios nem percebi que já tinha chegado ao batalhão.

Estacionei em uma rua próxima e entrei passando entre os carros vermelhos.

- Baixinha – O grandalhão que não lembro o nome falou animado assim que me viu – Estávamos te esperando.

Passei por ele e segui em direção ao escritório do chefe.

- Boa tarde – Falei com o vi vindo em minha direção com uma prancheta na mão.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Cullen – Ele falou educadamente, com um sorriso simples – Bem vinda ao 18° batalhão de bombeiros do distrito de Washington.

- Por onde começamos? – Perguntei indo direto ao ponto, odeio conversa fiada, principalmente quando eu que estou na forca.

- Vou te apresentar à todos.

Andamos lado a lado até uma área com cozinha e várias mesas e bancos, onde todos estavam conversando e preparando o que deveria ser o jantar.

- McCarty, acredito que já conhece – Ele falou indicando o grandalhão.

- Pode chamar só de Emmett.

Coloquei minha melhor cara de quem não liga a mínima e virei o rosto.

- Os outros são Pearson, Hall, Sanders, Morato, Racco e Ramos – Enquanto falava apontava para cada um na sala.

- Vocês sempre se referem uns aos outros pelo sobrenome?

- Não, mas é o nome que está em seus uniformes, assim fica mais fácil para você se situar – Ele explicou e andou até a porta – Emmett, quero que mostre tudo para a senhorita Cullen e apresente nossa sala de vídeo.

- Será um prazer – Ele falou ainda mais animado, estava com o pressentimento que minha vida seria muito mais difícil nas mãos desse tal de Emmett – Por aqui – Apontou a porta.

- Qual será minha tarefa, engraxar coturnos? – Sim, eu estava de péssimo humor.

Ele riu debochado e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, mas essa ate que não é má idéia – Claro que não.

Depois de me mostrar todos os cantos do batalhão, me levou até uma sala com várias cadeiras de armar e uma televisão.

- Pode se sentar ai – Indicou com a cabeça a primeira fileira de cadeiras e andou até o televisor – Divirta-se – Falou depois de ligar a tv e antes de sair da sala.

Letras grandes apareceram na tela e logo reconheci com um vídeo desses que se passa para as crianças da primeira série. Ou seja, mais chato e inútil impossível.

* * *

**Alice:** Rá, falei que você não aparecia nesse.

**Jasper:** Esses vídeos que você está prestes a assistir, vale qualquer ausência minha. Você estava bem brava comigo.

**Alice:** Ainda estou.

**Jasper:** Ahhhh, larga mão de ser mentirosa, você já me perdoou.

**Alice:** Não muda o fato que ainda estou brava com você.

**Jasper:** O melhor desse treinamento ainda está por vir.

**Alice:** Eu vou sofrer.

**Jasper:** Para de ser reclamona, as pessoas só vão ter mais certeza que você é uma chata.

**Alice:** Eu não sou chata.

**Jasper:** Qual é o seu lance com esse James?

**Alice:** Passado.

**Jasper:** Vocês namoraram, mas e daí?

**Alice:** Você está com ciúmes?

**Jasper:** Não

**Alice:** Está sim

**Jasper:** Vou contar agora.

**Alice:** Awn, você fica lindo quando está tentando mudar de assunto.

**Jasper:** Menos, Alice, vou continuar da onde você parou.

* * *

N/A: Olá, amorecos,

Quem me conhece sabe que tenho uma paixão nada secreta pelo James, então ele não poderia ficar de fora dessa.

Sem mais nada pra dizer, então:

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	7. Essa baixinha me diverte

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Alice Elfa Cullen**, porque eu a Bruh gostamos do seu comentário. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Essa baixinha me diverte.

**POV Jasper**

Cheguei ao batalhão um pouco antes do inicio do meu turno, tenho que admitir que estava um pouco ansioso para ver a Alice em ação.

Não há arrogância que resista a um bom treinamento de bombeiros.

- Boa tarde – Falei assim que entrei na área de descanso.

Emmett estava em uma mesa fazendo relatórios então aproveitei para me juntar a ele.

- E ai, cara? – Perguntou deixando os relatórios de lado. Emmett adora uma boa desculpa pra não fazer relatórios.

- Tudo bem, por aqui? – Perguntei olhando em volta, tentando localizar nosso mais novo pequeno problema.

- Ela esta na sala de TV – Ele respondeu sabendo muito bem quem eu procurava.

- Quem? – Claro que iria me dar de desentendido.

Emmett me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso besta.

- Ela está vendo os vídeos educativos – Contou depois que percebeu que eu sabia muito bem a quem se referia – Ela é uma maquina, esta há quase 2 horas vendo os vídeos e nem dormiu.

- Era de se esperar – Claro que Alice levaria numa boa os vídeos.

Ele levantou para ir ate a sala de TV e eu o segui.

- Por que você diz isso? – Perguntou quando chegamos na sala.

Alice estava lá olhando a tela de televisão, como quem assiste um filme muito interessante.

- Ela esta assim, nessa mesma posição, desde que começou – Ele comentou olhando a pequena mulher que estava sentada a alguns metros de nós.

- Da quem foi a idéia, de colocar ela pra ver os vídeos educativos? – Perguntei também olhando para dentro da sala.

- Minha – Ele respondeu todo orgulhoso.

- Você é uma anta – Falei batendo na parte de trás da cabeça dele.

- Ai, pra que isso? – Perguntou massageando o lugar que bati.

- Essa mulher esta acostumada a passar longas horas fazendo exatamente isso que você a colocou pra fazer. Tem que fazê-la entrar em ação.

- O que sugere, gênio? – Perguntou me desafiando a fazer melhor.

Claro que poderia fazer melhor, tinha grandes planos para esse treinamento.

- Vai preparando tudo – Entrei na sala, deixando Emmett comum sorriso cúmplice na porta.

- Boa tarde, Alice – A cumprimentei, já desligando a TV – Aprendeu alguma coisa com isso?

- Não tem nada de boa – Retrucou irritada – E, para a sua informação, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar vendo vídeos educativos para crianças de quarta serie.

- Agora não – Respondi voltando a sorrir – Agora o que você tem que fazer é um treinamento de bombeiros. Espero que tenha prestado atenção nas dicas do vídeo, elas serão úteis.

- Esses vídeos são ridículos – Ela é arrogante ate quando não esta tentando ser. Já que tenho que concordar, esses vídeos são muito ultrapassados.

- Queria por gentileza me seguir – Falei fazendo sinal para a porta e logo depois saindo por ela, com Alice no meu encalço.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Espero que tenha trazido roupas mais apropriadas – Me virei para olhá-la, quase fazendo-a se chocar contra meu peito.

Estava vestida, exatamente, como no dia que nos conhecemos. Terninho social e salto alto, mas estava de calcas e não saias como da ultima vez. Mas nenhuma dessas roupas eram adequadas para o que a esperava.

- Como assim roupas mais apropriadas? – Perguntou irritada se olhando.

- Como você pretende subir uma escada de mais de 160 metros de altura, usando um terninho? – Perguntei sorrindo da sua cara de espanto.

- 160 metros de altura? – Perguntou com a voz falha.

-Mais de 160 metros de altura – Corrigi dando ênfase no "mais".

- O que vou ter que fazer quando subir na escada de mais de 160 metros de altura? – Perguntou tentando manter a compostura, mas sua cara de pânico a entregou.

- Isso depende – Essa baixinha me diverte – Carregando ou não a mangueira carregada de água?

Os seus olhos ficaram do mesmo tamanho de quando recebeu a sentença do juiz.

- Eu vou te arrumar algumas roupas – Sai pelo corredor sem esperar por sua resposta e entrei no nosso alojamento.

Peguei uma calca de moletom e uma camisa novas, que usávamos para treinamentos como o que Alice iria passar agora.

Voltei para o corredor e ela estava na mesma posição. Acho que entrou em choque.

- Você pode se trocar ali – Entreguei as roupas pra ela e apontei para o banheiro feminino.

Entrou no banheiro sem dizer uma palavra e voltando a ficar irritada.

- Está tudo pronto – Emmett apareceu sorrindo, enquanto eu esperava Alice se trocar – Cadê ela?

- Se trocando – Nesse momento Alice saiu do banheiro, já vestida com as roupas que lhe dei. Claro que mesmo sendo o menor numero, ainda ficaram grandes demais no seu corpo extremamente pequeno, chegando ao ponto de dobrar a barra da calça – Vamos.

Alice seguiu mim e Emmett ate o pátio do batalhão. Ele já tinha deixado tudo pronto com a ajuda dos outros.

- Por onde quer começar? – Me perguntou sorrindo como uma criança em dia da natal.

- Pelo hidrante – Respondi também sorrindo e olhei a Alice, que observava tudo com uma expressão hilária – Por aqui, senhorita Cullen.

Andei ate o hidrante que usávamos para esse fim e peguei a chave de hidrantes, esse equipamento pesa mais ou menos 5 quilos, ela não daria duas voltas. Entreguei a chave pra ela, que segurou com as duas mãos, e ficou me olhando sem entender.

- Essa ponta encaixa aqui – Comecei a dar as instruções e ela fazia o que indicava com certa dificuldade pelo peso da chave – Agora você em que abrir totalmente esse hidrante e fecha-lo.

Soltei a mão dela e dei espaço para que começasse, o que faz errado logo de cara.

- O hidrante abre para a direita e não esquerda – Falei antes que ela o fechasse mais.

Mesmo assim toda a força que estava empregando não era nem de longe o suficiente para o que começasse a abrir.

- Ajuda ela, antes que se machuque – Falei para o Emmett e ele abriu a primeira volta – Agora só faltam 16 – Eu estava me divertindo com isso? Imagina.

Depois de 23 minutos ela finalmente conseguiu dar as 16 voltas, já estava suando em bicas.

- Agora tem que fechar – Quando disse isso ela me olhou como se estivesse maluco – Você abriu, parabéns, agora tem que fechar.

Emmett já estava rindo abertamente do meu lado, sem se preocupar em disfarçar. Todos os outros também estavam se divertindo muito com as suas tentativas.

- Está ou não feliz por ter tirado o seu terninho caro e de grife? – Perguntei para provocar

Ela largou a chave e cruzou os braços fazendo cara de quem não iria fazer mais nada.

- Ainda faltam seis voltas – Falei a encarando da mesma forma.

- Se faz tanta questão de ver esse hidrante fechado, faça você mesmo – Respondeu arrogante, mas em minha opinião não estava em posição de agir assim.

- Você quem sabe – Me aproximei dela e parei a poucos passos – Sou eu quem vai escrever o relatório do seu desempenho, e acho que o juiz não vai gostar nada de saber que você está se recusando a fazer o treinamento.

- Você vai escrever o relatório? – Perguntou incrédula, e muito cansada do esforço que fez.

- Eu mesmo – Respondi me aproximando mais – Agora termine as voltas. Ou pede com jeitinho pra eu ser mais carinhoso com você – Falei só pra ela e sorri a deixando sem ar, e algo me diz que não foi pelo esforço.

Ela percebeu que não tinha chances e voltou para terminar as voltas, claro que Emmett teve que fazer a ultima.

- Muito bem, Alice – Falei batendo palmas e recebendo um olhar muito feio em retribuição – Agora vamos a escada – Apontei para a escada que estava na sua altura total.

Ela ficou um tempo encarando sua missão, engolindo seco.

- Eu vou subir com você – Falei colocando o equipamento de segurança – Para evitar que se mate.

- Eu consigo – Falou mais pra si mesma e andou ate mim para colocar o cinto também.

- Tudo que tem que fazer é subir e descer uma vez – Instrui ajustando o seu cinto – Eu vou estar logo atrás de você.

Nos dois subimos no caminhão e ela se posicionou no inicio da escada.

- Tenta não olhar muito minha bunda – Falou antes de começar a subir, tive que rir e logo depois a segui tendo uma bela visão da sua bunda.

* * *

**Alice:** Depois eu que sou a arrogante.

**Jasper:** Essa foi divertida.

**Alice:** Não achei graça.

**Jasper:** Eu e todo mundo discorda.

**Alice:** Olhou bastante minha bunda?

**Jasper:** Só um pouco.

**Alice:** Que bom, porque vai ficar sem ver por um bom tempo.

**Jasper:** Vai fazer greve?

**Alice: **Por tempo indeterminado.

**Jasper:** Ate parece que você resiste a mim.

**Alice:** Você não é tudo que pensa ser.

**Jasper:** Mas sempre te faço perder o fôlego.

**Alice:** A propósito naquela parte eu estava realmente sem ar e não foi você, não.

**Jasper:** Vou fingir que acredito.

**Alice:** Agora eu conto e você dorme no sofá essa e as próximas noites.

**Jasper:** O que posso fazer para você mudar de idéia?

**Alice:** Para, Jasper, tem crianças lendo isso.

**Jasper:** Eles vão entender, eu querer beijar minha esposa linda e perfeita.

**Alice:** Não adianta bajular, estamos fechados para você.

**Jasper:** Que maldade, mas acho que não dura um dia.

**Alice:** Então paga pra ver. Vou continuar do dia seguinte.

* * *

N/A: Ola coisas lindas do meu coração,

Eu tenho que dizer que simplesmente sou apaixonada por essa fic, esse treinamento está muito divertido. Essas provas não fui eu quem criou, é o treinamento dos bombeiros dos Estados Unidos, de verdade. E ainda tem mais, Alicinha vai sofrer.

Como sempre super obrigada a minha querida e amada beta Bruna (Bruh) Cullen, que agora alem de tudo também escolhe as vencedoras dos capítulos. O que seria das minhas fics sem você?

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.


	8. Porque todos os idiotas são tão lindos?

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para a **Mary_Alice_B_C**, implorar é tão fim de carreira, mas deixa a autora tão feliz. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Porque todos os homens idiotas são tão lindos?

**POV Alice**

- O que aconteceu? – Cíntia me perguntou assim que me viu entrando no fórum – Você esta atrasada, então o juiz não quis esperar mais e cancelou a audiência.

- Não acredito – Acabei dormindo demais depois daquele estúpido treinamento, e para piorar esqueci de ligar o despertador, então acordei mais que atrasada – Eu só estou atrasada 20 minutos.

- Quarenta – Cíntia falou me acompanhando para fora.

- Quarenta o que?

- Você esta atrasada quarenta minutos e não vinte.

- Impossível – Isso não pode ser verdade, checo meu relógio novamente e realmente não estou atrasada quarenta minutos – Ainda são oito e dez.

- Exatamente, a audiência estava marcada para as sete e meia.

- Não, não, não – Esse treinamento mal começou e já bagunçou toda a minha agenda, nem sei mais a hora dos meus compromissos – Vamos voltar para o escritório e la eu resolvo essa bagunça.

Uma pessoa pode passar sua vida inteira fazendo tudo absolutamente certo e nunca saindo linha um único centímetro, basta que cometa um erro que todos passam a olhar como se ela fosse uma fracassada incapaz .

Era assim que todos na Mosela-Waters me olharam quando entrei no escritório, acabo de me tornar a Maria Madalena por aqui, sem chances de redenção.

- Alice – Não, ele não.

- Eu estou a fim de conversar com você hoje, James – Ou qualquer outro dia.

- Alice, Alice, Alice – Porque ele esta me seguindo?

- Não me siga – Parei e virei nos calcanhares para olhá-lo nos olhos – Não estou com humor para aturar suas piadinhas, então me deixe em paz.

- Uia, alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje – Ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição – Ou melhor ainda, dormiu demais.

Decidi ignorar a forma de vida subdesenvolvida que chama de James, segui para a minha sala com ele ainda nos meus calcanhares fazendo piadinhas de como um atraso pode significar muito sobre a personalidade de uma pessoa.

Bati a porta na cara dele, afastando finalmente aquele idiota de mim.

Porque todos os homens que me cercam são uns idiotas sem cérebro, nunca vou saber.

- Alice – Esse é o pior dia da minha vida e o ponteiro grande nem chegou no dez.

- Senhor Morsela – Sorri o máximo que toda minha irritação permitiu e levantei para cumprimentá-lo – Entre, por favor.

- Você esta perdendo o controle, Alice – Sempre direto ao ponto.

- Foi apenas uma pequena confusão de agendas – Não me olhem assim, advogados aprendem a mentir no primeiro ano da faculdade, alias existem ate matérias que para nos ensinar isso.

- Por isso que disse que esta perdendo o controle, você não controla sequer sua agenda mais – Deus me livre de enfrentar esse homem algum dia em um tribunal, já ouvi historias que envolviam homens adultos chorarem como bebes, e era o advogado da outra parte.

- Foi um erro honesto – Aqui estou me sentindo como se levasse uma bronca do meu pai.

- Não existe honestidade nos erros – Ele estava irritado e muito.

- Não vai acontecer novamente.

- Claro que não porque vou me encarregar que não aconteça – Ate vejo meu emprego acenando antes de pular pela janela.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você vai passar o caso Berts para o James – La se vai ela, pulou e se espatifou na rua.

- Mas, senhor...

- Imediatamente, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder um caso como esse por causa da sua incapacidade de sair da cama na hora que deve – Sem me dar chances de resposta saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Como vou agüentar um mês disso? Mal comecei e já esta prejudicando minha carreira.

- Alice?

- Sim, Cíntia.

- Sua cunhada esta na linha dois e quer falar com você – Ela entrou na sala deixando as pastas em cima da mesa e ficou me olhando incerta.

- Fala pra ela que não posso atender agora – Será que virei algum tipo de atração de circo, para ela ficar um olhando – O que foi, Cíntia?

- Você esta bem?

- O que você acha?

- Talvez seja melhor sair do escritório – Sugeriu com medo, provavelmente que eu gritasse com ela – Você sabe que desde o que aconteceu com o John nunca mais se ouviu falar dele por aqui.

- Pode ficar tranqüila – Agora alem de tudo tenho uma dor de cabeça se formando – eu não vou pirar e começar a esvaziar todos os galões dos bebedouros.

- Claro que não, mas você esta em grande pressão agora, tudo pode acontecer.

- Me deixa trabalhar em paz.

- Sim.

- Alice – Estou com uma crescente vontade de arrancar uma cabeça, desse idiota definitivamente é a melhor escolha.

- O que você quer, James? – O olhei com meu pior olhar assassino na esperança de assustá-lo a ponto de me deixar em paz.

- Acabei de falar com o senhor Morsela.

- Eu não disse que você poderia se sentar – Queria me livrar rápido dele.

- Ele me disse que vou assumir o caso Berts, todo ele – Continuou como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

- Vou separar os documentos e passo para você.

- Eu sinto muito – Falou sorrindo e levantando.

- Pelo que?

- Pela sua carreira – Sorriu mais antes de sair da sala e me deixar com a cabeça latejando.

Passei todos os documentos do caso Berts para o James, junto com a minha carreira, tudo embrulhado com a minha promoção.

- Já está indo embora? – Perguntou segurando a porta do elevador.

Como gostaria que agressão não fosse crime, iria chuta-lo bem no lugar que dói mais.

- Solta a porta do elevador, James.

- Você chega atrasada e ainda vai embora mais cedo – Comentou como nós dois estivéssemos tendo uma conversa casual.

- Eu tenho treinamento, agora libera a porta.

- Ahh claro, o seu treinamento de bombeiro – Sorriu como só o diabo em pessoa conseguira e soltou a porta do elevador permitindo que finalmente se fechasse.

Passei em casa para me trocar, não daria o gostinho ao Jasper de fazer alguma piadinha sobre minhas roupas caras e de grife.

Cheguei no batalhão em cima da hora, acho que idéia de ir em casa não foi das melhores.

- Você esta atrasada – Ele estava me esperando na entrada, só para me irritar.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Não estava afim de ouvir nada sobre meus atrasos, que hoje pareciam ter se tornado um padrão.

- Mais diversão, claro – Eu sinto como se meu sangue fervesse toda vez que o Jasper fala comigo. Talvez se o empurrar da escada todo mundo vai pensar que foi um acidente.

- Eu vou ter que fazer o que? – Eu só posso ter ouvido errado, não tem como me forçarem a fazer isso.

- Você vai ter que vestir todo o equipamento e se arrastar por essa abertura – Claro que tinha ouvido certo.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Então vai para o seu relatório – Falou arrogante, anotando alguma coisa na prancheta que estava na sua mão.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Perguntei se aproximando dele e ficando apenas alguns centímetros de distancia.

Porque todos os homens idiotas são tão lindos?

- O que você acha? – Perguntou colocando as mãos para trás do corpo e curvando o corpo para ficar na mesma altura que eu.

- Que não é você coisa nenhuma quem esta fazendo o meu relatório e só esta usando isso para me torturar ainda mais.

- Vai pagar para ver? – Se aproximou mais e me permitindo ver em detalhes todos os tons de azul dos seus olhos.

- Você não vai querer me irritar, Jasper – Me manteria firme, mesmo estando em desvantagem – Posso ser uma inimiga muito desagradável.

- Não te considero uma inimiga, desagradável sim, mas não inimiga.

- Eu te odeio – Ficar assim tão emotiva não combina comigo, mas esse idiota me tira do serio.

Ficou me encarando sem se mexer.

- Vocês dois querem privacidade? –Emmett perguntou se aproximando e nos fazendo se afastar – Talvez um quarto de motel com espelho no teto e cama redonda.

- Muito engraçado, Emmett – Eu não achei graça, mas ninguém aqui liga para o que penso.

- Só falo o que vejo – Respondeu sorrindo pra mim – Vamos começar, baixinha?

- Eu estava agora mesmo explicando o que ela vai ter que fazer hoje.

Eu me arrastei, corri, carreguei uma escada por uma pista com obstáculos, enrolei mangueiras, vesti e tirei o uniforme em trinta segundos, ou seja, praticamente tudo que uma mulher acostumada com escritórios e cortes de papel não deve enfrentar.

- Você foi muito bem hoje – Jasper parou atrás de mim e falou perto do meu ouvido.

Tinha me sentado no sofá para conseguir recuperar o controle dos músculos, antes de ir pra casa.

- Me deixa em paz, Jasper – Já estava implorando, tudo que precisava era de um pouco de paz – Melhor ainda, fica onde esta, estou indo pra casa.

- Por que tão cedo? – Perguntou debochado me seguindo.

- Você esta, realmente, empenhado em fazer minha vida um inferno, não esta?

- Meu novo passatempo.

- Tchau, Jasper – Apertei o passo na esperança que entendesse o recado e não me seguisse ate o carro.

- A sua vida não precisa ser tão difícil – Falou colocando o braço na porta do carro bloqueando o caminho – Tudo que precisa fazer, é pedir com jeitinho.

- Não obrigada.

- Esse seu orgulho não a levará a lugar algum.

- Me trouxe ate aqui, então vou me manter com ele.

- Você quem sabe – Se aproximou como quem tem a intenção de beijar a outra pessoa e parou apenas dois centímetros dos meus lábios – Nós aqui no batalho sempre cuidamos dos nossos, tudo que basta é pedir.

- Posso ir pra casa?

- Claro – Respondeu sem se afastar e sorriu mostrando dentes perfeitos.

Ele estava decidido me fazer dar o próximo passo e depois poderia se gabar que fui eu quem o beijou.

- Tchau, Jasper – Falei com a esperança que já estivesse cansado do jogo e me deixa-se ir.

- Tchau, Alice – Sem mais aviso se aproximou e me beijou levemente e muito, mas muito, brevemente – Te vejo domingo na festa do Emmett.

Fiquei assistindo se afastar e andar como quem está muito satisfeito com si mesmo.

* * *

**Jasper:** Esse foi nosso primeiro beijo.

**Alice:** Sim

**Jasper:** Ainda esta brava comigo?

**Alice:** Não.

**Jasper:** Falei que não durava.

**Alice:** Eu estou mais brava com você.

**Jasper:** Não é justo.

**Alice:** Você me fez passar por tudo isso de propósito.

**Jasper:** Não, não, foi uma determinação do juiz.

**Alice:** Então o que foi aquele papo de pede com jeitinho?

**Jasper:** Só estava brincando com você.

**Alice:** Espero que tenha se divertido, porque o período de greve acabou de aumentar.

**Jasper:** Ahh Alicinha, não faz isso com quem te ama.

**Alice:** Sua vez de contar.

**Jasper:** Só se você me perdoar.

**Alice:** Não vai acontecer.

**Jasper:** Não pode culpar um cara por tentar.

**Alice:** Conta do dia do aniversario do Emmett.

**Jasper:** Tudo bem, minha deusa.

**Alice:** Se continuar com essa bajulação, vou aumentar o tempo.

**Jasper:** Me calei.

* * *

N/A: Oie minhas flores

Obrigada como sempre a minha misteriosa beta, **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**, que não aparece, mas beta os capítulos. Valeu linda e se descobriu a formula da invisibilidade me conta, por favor

**Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	9. Afinal de contas sou apenas humano

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para as **nossas mamães e para você que é mãe**, pelo dia especial, como se já não bastasse ter todos os dias de nossas vidas. Quem quiser, eu alugo a minha às vezes, principalmente quando está pegando no meu pé. Beijo a todas as mães.

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Afinal de contas sou apenas humano.

**POV Jasper**

Cheguei na sua casa e pela janela pude vê-la sentada no sofá muito concentrada em alguma coisa que estava no seu colo. Provavelmente estava trabalhando e não iria gostar nada de ser incomodada, mas como adoro incomodá-la toquei a campainha.

Depois de gritar alguma como "Já estou indo" ela abriu a porta com um lápis na boca e algumas notas de dinheiro na mão, deve ter pensado que era o entregador do seu almoço.

- Boa tarde, Alice -- A cumprimentei quando o silencio já tinha durado tempo demais.

- Como conseguiu o meu endereço? – Perguntou com a testa franzida, depois de tirar o lápis da boca e colocar atrás da orelha.

- Pelo visto você não faz muito o tipo de anfitriã – Sorri e ela imediatamente cruzou os braços e apoiou o corpo no batente da porta.

- Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer, graças a um treinamento estúpido de bombeiros, então diz o que quer ou vou fechar a porta na sua cara – Eu não deveria gostar tanto quando ela fica brava, mas o que posso fazer? Afinal de contas sou apenas humano.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta anterior. Ficaria surpresa com as coisas que se consegue dizendo "Sou o bombeiro Jasper Hale gostaria de uma informação", algumas pessoas nós acham muito importantes, exceto você claro.

- Claro – Concordou tentando me irritar, mas só me diverte ainda mais com o comportamento – O que quer, Jasper?

- Vim te buscar, claro – Respondi como se fosse obvio e ela me olhou como se fosse débil mental.

- Para o que, exatamente?

- Festa de aniversario do Emmett – Joguei os ombros e apoiei do outro lado do batente da porta – Espero você se arrumar – A olhei de baixo a cima demorando tempo suficiente em suas pernas desnudas por causa do shorts curto.

De repente se sentiu muito ciente do fato que estava bem pouco vestida na minha frente.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso, então tchau – Andou para dentro da casa já pronta para fechar a porta – James? – Fez uma cara feia olhando para o portão.

Virei para ver quem era "James", e não gostei nada do sorrisinho presunçoso que estava estampado no seu rosto.

- Ola, Alicinha – Ele falou me ignorando e parando perto demais dela.

- O que quer, James? – Ela perguntou em um tom diferente do que me perguntou, para com ele soou muito mais irritada e brava, pelo menos é o que gosto de acreditar.

- Só vim buscar alguns documentos que ainda estão com você – Respondeu olhando para mim.

- Jasper Hale – Falei dando um passo para ficar mais próximo da Alice que ele.

- O seu nome não me é estranho – Falou franzindo a testa e me olhando superior – Da onde te conheço?

- Isso é entre você e sua memória – Respondi sem dar atenção a ele e sorrindo para Alice – Estou pronto quando você estiver – Falei para ela e me aproximei mais.

- Você vai algum lugar? – Ele perguntou para a Alice como se fosse o seu dono.

- Uma festa de aniversario – Respondi antes dela.

- Eu posso responder – Falou logo depois de mim – Jasper queria que eu o acompanhasse em uma festa de aniversario, mas estava explicando que tenho que trabalhar. E você o conhece, ele é o bombeiro.

- Ah um bombeiro – Ele confirmou com desdém.

- A profissão de todo garoto e a fantasia de toda mulher – Falei sorrindo para que não pensasse que me irritou, fazendo-o se irritar.

- Aqui – Alice falou passando uma pasta de papeis para ele, nem tinha notado que ela não estava atrás de mim – Tchau, James – Ela me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta logo em seguida, abafando um "mas" indignado dele.

- Então é aqui que se esconde – Afirmei olhando em volta.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- O que? – Perguntei sem precisar fingir que estava confuso.

- Isso – Falou gesticulando para a porta – Você e o James praticamente se atracaram.

- Exagero seu – Falei jogando os ombros e entrando na sala de estar.

O lugar estava imaculadamente limpo e organizado, com exceção da mesa de centro que estava coberta de folhas e um laptop ligado e aberto.

- O que tem com ele? – Perguntei olhando no que ela estava trabalhando.

- Olha aqui, Jasper – Falou colocando o dedo no meu rosto e ficando entre mim e a mesa – Eu não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo que precisa ser resgatada do lobo mau, então se você puder não atacar os meus colegas de trabalho agradeceria muito.

- Então admite que me quer como seu príncipe encantado.

- Não foi isso que eu disse – Falou fazendo gestos muito irritados.

- Foi o que pareceu – Sorri e me aproximei mais dela – O que tem com ele?

- Nada, a gente namorou por um tempo, mas já acabou, definitivamente – Respondeu sem me olhar – Porque eu estou te dando satisfações? – Se perguntou andando para longe do meu alcance.

- Não sei quais são suas motivações, mas aprecio a explicação – Andei para perto de uma mesa com alguns porta-retratos e peguei um dela ao lado de um homem que parecia da sua idade e uma mulher vestida de noiva – Família?

- Meu irmão gêmeo e minha cunhada – Respondeu olhando de relance para a foto em minha mão – Porque você ainda esta aqui e ainda por cima mexendo nas minhas coisas?

- Estou te esperando – Respondi jogando os ombros – Não tenho culpa se sente a necessidade de me fazer sala.

- Eu não estou te fazendo sala e nem muito menos vou sair com você. Então se puder ir embora, agradeço.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, a menos que esteja comigo.

- Jasper, eu tenho trabalho a fazer – Falou depois de respirar fundo – Que graças a você, é muito trabalho. Então vai embora, por favor.

- Não – Respondi sentando em uma das poltronas que ficavam de frente para o sofá.

- Você vai ficar ai ate que eu concorde em ir com você?

- Aãnrã – Respondi cruzando os braços e sorrindo para ela.

- Tudo bem – Falou jogando a mão e voltando a sentar no sofá – Vou só ignorar sua presença.

Voltou a trabalhar e tentar me ignorar, mas logo a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser seu almoço – Falei quando ela olhou pela janela tentando ver quem era.

- Eu estou ignorando você – Falou andando ate a porta.

Depois de pagar o rapaz foi ate a cozinha carregando o que tinha pedido. A segui mantendo uma distancia segura.

- Vou chamar a policia – Virou para me olhar com um dedo em riste, depois de colocar a comida em cima do balcão.

- E dizer o que? – Perguntei franzindo a testa e a olhando fingindo não entender – Que você arrastou um homem para a sua casa e agora não consegue fazer com que ele vá embora? Eles vão pensar que você é louca, ainda mais se eu confirmar logo depois de dizer que sou um bombeiro.

- Você realmente acha que ser bombeiro te coloca acima da lei?

- Acima da lei não sei, mas definitivamente tem muito mais credibilidade que ser advogado. Vá em frente liga para a policia – Peguei o telefone da parede da cozinha e o ofereci a ela – Talvez até seja algum amigo meu.

- Eu odeio você – Pegou o telefone da minha mão e recolocou na parede – Me espera aqui e não mexe em nada.

Sorri fazendo uma pequena reverencia, ela deixou a cozinha pisando duro e subiu os degraus de escada rapidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos apareceu com um vestido de verão e sandálias.

- Se sentindo informal, hoje? – Perguntei saindo pela porta que ela mantinha aberta.

- Não enche.

- Não me leve a mal, acho que fica muito mais linda assim do que naqueles ternos e roupas sociais.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, então fica calado – Falou irritada me seguindo ate a rua.

Passei para ela um dos capacetes da moto e ficou me olhando como se tivesse vindo de outro planeta.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando para a moto.

- Minha moto.

- Isso é obvio, mas a pergunta que não quer calar é. Você realmente acha que vou andar nisso com você?

- Sim – Respondi colocando o capacete na sua cabeça.

- Nem pensar. Você tem noção da quantidade de acidentes acontecem envolvendo motos todos os dias?

- Não – Respondi subindo na moto e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo – Quantos?

Abriu a boca para responder e fechou logo em seguida.

- Eu não sei quantos, mas pode apostar que são muito mais que com carros.

- Relaxa, vive um pouco, confia em mim.

- Eu não confio em você – Falou petulante e olhou minha mão estendida.

- Então só relaxa e vive um pouco, a terceira parte vem com o tempo.

- Você é muito arrogante, sabia? – Estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Você sabe que vai acabar cedendo, então vamos poupar latim, suba na moto.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Já poderíamos estar na metade do caminho.

Ela pensou mais um pouco ate que finalmente aceitou minha mão.

- Definitivamente não estou vestida adequadamente para isso – Falou lutando contra o vestido para que ele não voasse pela sua cabeça durante o percurso.

- Se chegar mais perto não terá problemas – Falei passando o braço pela sua cintura e a colando nas minhas costas, sem deixar absolutamente nenhum espaço entre nós. Não sei se ela gostou, mas ninguém vai me ouvir reclamar – Segura firme.

- Vai devagar – Implorou passando os braços na minha cintura e quase me dividindo no meio.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, o seu príncipe encantado não deixaria nada te acontecer.

- Você não é meu príncipe encantado – Respondeu escondendo o rosto nas minhas costas.

- Se não abrir os olhos vai perder toda a viagem.

- Se chegar viva já estou feliz.

Depois de uma viagem de meia hora chegamos na casa do Emmett e ela respirou aliviada.

- Você estava prendendo a respiração? – Perguntou descendo e a ajudando.

- Eu estou viva – Comemorou batendo os pés no chão.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou.

- Claro que não.

Esperei a olhado e ela logo bufou irritada.

- Talvez um pouco.

Esperei mais um pouco.

- Está bem, foi divertido.

- Que bom que achou, e ainda teremos a viagem de volta.

- Isso se você não colocar uma gota de álcool na boca – Falou me seguindo ate a entrada dos fundos da casa.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu não bebo.

- Porque não? – Perguntou me segurando pelo braço e fazendo parar para olha-la.

- Ex-alcoólatra – Respondi e voltei a andar.

- Finalmente – Emmett falou assim que nos viu – Então você realmente a convenceu?

- Sou bem persistente quando quero. Feliz aniversario – Bati no seu ombro passando e indo ate minha irmã.

- Feliz aniversario, Emmett – A ouvi falando e depois disso nada mais foi ouvido, ele provavelmente a pegou em um de seus famosos abraços de urso.

- Oi maninho – Rosalie falou assim que me viu e me beijou no rosto – Então é ela?

- O que? – Perguntei virando para olhar na mesma direção que minha irmã.

- A garota que está fazendo você perder o sono e o Emmett não parar de rir – Respondeu jogando os ombros e andando ate onde o marido estava. Claro que a segui, Rosalie tem o terrível habito de falar o que pensa.

- Rosalie Hale McCarthy – Se apresentou para Alice sorrindo.

- Alice Cullen – Ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Então você é a famosa Alice.

- Famosa não sei, mas sou ela.

- Gostei de você – Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – Vou te apresentar as outras mulheres de bombeiros, afinal logo vai ser uma – Falou pegando Alice pelo braço e a puxando para longe.

- Será que da pra não falar demais? – Pedi no seu ouvido antes que se afastasse.

Jogou os ombros e fez cara de quem vai fazer o possível.

- Cadê o meu presente? – Emmett me perguntou jogando um dos braços no meu ombro e me arrastando para perto dos outros.

- Na loja, esperando ser comprado por você, provavelmente.

- É falta de educação aparecer sem presente em uma festa de aniversario.

- Já deixei que se casasse com a minha irmãzinha, então estamos quites pela eternidade.

- Você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho.

* * *

**Alice:** Eu não gosto dessa moto.

**Jasper:** Eu adoro essa moto.

**Alice:** É perigosa.

**Jasper:** Essa é a graça, e para de falar como se não gostasse de andar nela comigo.

**Alice:** Não vem ao caso.

**Jasper:** Claro que vem ao caso.

**Alice:** Sabe o que mais odeio quando é você quem está contando?

**Jasper:** Não, mas tenho certeza que vai me dizer.

**Alice:** A maneira como você esta sempre olhando meu corpo.

**Jasper:** Você tem um corpo lindo.

**Alice:** Não vem ao caso.

**Jasper:** Claro que vem ao caso.

**Alice:** Estamos repetitivos hoje.

**Jasper:** Tem razão, vamos encerar por aqui. Agora você vai contar.

**Alice:** Vou continuar na festa.

**Jasper:** Não vejo motivo, já contei tudo que tem pra contar.

**Alice:** Tem algumas coisas que descobri com a Rosalie.

**Jasper:** O que?

**Alice:** Só lendo pra saber Então vamos lá.

**Jasper:** Antes tenho uma pergunta, e acho que é a duvida de todo mundo.

**Alice:** O que?

**Jasper:** Ainda está em greve?

**Alice:** Isso não é a duvida de todo mundo.

**Jasper:** É a minha.

**Alice:** Vou pensar, no próximo capitulo respondo.

**Jasper:** Vou ter que esperar até o fim do próximo capitulo?

**Alice:** Sim.

**Jasper:** Mas aquele sofá é tão desconfortável.

**Alice:** Ninguém mandou ficar bancando o engraçadinho.

**Jasper:** Por favor.

**Alice:** Está bem.

**Jasper:** Viva!

**Alice:** Mas não pense que só porque vai voltar para a cama e a grave acabou.

**Jasper:** Lá é muito mais fácil te convencer.

**Alice:** Vai sonhando.

**Jasper:** Sim e nossa minha cama.

**Alice:** Talvez.

**Jasper:** Você não vai voltar atrás.

**Alice:** Eu faço o que quiser, e agora quero contar.

**Jasper:** Antes me jura que não vai voltar atrás.

**Alice:** Não, antes eu vou contar, no final do próximo capitulo eu penso se juro ou não.

**Jasper:** Isso quer dizer que estou voltando para o sofá?

**Alice:** Vou pensar.

**Jasper:** Alice!

**Alice:** Vamos lá.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridas,

Sei que parece piegas a mãe amar o filho, mas eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa fic, me divirto muito escrevendo esses capítulos. E também acho esse Jasper, o mais legal de todos que já criei.

Alguém ai discorda que subiria nessa moto sem nem pensar duas vezes e que a Alice perde muitas oportunidades de ficar calada?

O que acharam desse confronto Jasper x James? Se gostaram vou colocar mais um, talvez que envolva uns socos e um pouco de sangue não do Jasper, claro.

Agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**, ela ate betou o capitulo mas esqueceu de anexar. Obrigada mesmo assim coração.

**Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	10. Isso é tudo que preciso saber

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **La Volturi**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Isso é tudo que preciso saber.

- Eu não suporto metade dessas esposas – Rosalie sussurrou, me arrastando para a cozinha – Muito melhor – Sorriu tirando a rolha de uma garrafa de vinho e enchendo duas taças, literalmente enchendo.

- Uou, agora entendo o conceito de passar a régua – Falei quando ela me passou a taça, derrubando um pouco de vinho no processo.

Rosalie riu e jogou a mão.

- Você é hilária, a partir de agora vai ter que comparecer a todas essas festas – Ela riu mais e em seguida sorveu do vinho deixando a taça pela metade – Alem do mais essa vinho é péssimo e provavelmente vai te fazer acordar com a maior dor de cabeça da historia, mas é divertido.

- Um brinde a isso – Sorri erguendo minha taça e claro derramando vinho na mão.

- E então? – Rosalie perguntou depositando a taça em cima da mesa.

- O que? – Respondi sem entender e ela tinha razão esse vinho é horrível.

- Você e o meu irmão – Falou como se não tivesse importância.

- Não existe eu e o seu irmão – Respondi sem entender o por quê daquelas perguntas – Existe eu e, em um universo totalmente separado, existe o seu irmão.

- Sei – Ela concordou discordando.

- Como assim "sei" – Não sei se era o vinho, mas de repente Rosalie me pareceu muito petulante.

- Qual é – Ela falou sorrindo, então soou mais como um resmungo – Ele foi te buscar em casa, percebi como ele olha para você e como retribui esse olhar de maneira muito intensa.

- Eu não faço isso – Agora ela passou dos limites – Alem do mais o seu irmão esta me torturando.

- Sei – Ai esta o tom petulante novamente.

- Estou começando a criar antipatia pelo seu "sei" – Falei no mesmo tom que ela e estreitei os olhos.

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar esse assunto morrer – Ela sorriu e jogou os ombros, bebendo mais do copo – Esse vinho é terrível.

- Tenho que concordar – Afastei a taça, não consigo beber nem mais um gole.

- Isso que acontece quando se deixa o marido que só bebe cerveja comprar as bebidas – Ela levantou e jogou o conteúdo das taças dentro da pia – Talvez tenha alguma coisa melhor por aqui – Falou abrindo os armários em cima da pia.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor que isso – Olhei o rotulo e ele parecia ter sido feito para estar em qualquer menos em uma garrafa de vinho.

- ACHEI – Comemorou voltando para a mesa com a garrafa e o saca rolhas.

Depois de algum esforço conseguiu tirar a rolha e encher os copos, dessa vez deixando um limite aceitável entre o liquido e o limite do copo.

- Esse parece muito mais promissor – Falei quando reconheci o rotulo.

- Tudo bem que depois dessa garrafa vamos estar bebendo contentes aquela ai – Ela sorriu e ergueu a taça para um novo brinde.

- Você tem toda razão – Rosalie era sem duvidas uma mulher de muito conhecimento, inútil, mas ainda sim, conhecimento.

- A nós – Brindamos finalmente e o vinho não era mal, muito melhor que o outro – Meu marido me deixa orgulhosa – Suspirou olhando Emmett pela janela da cozinha.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – Perguntei também olhando pela janela só que para outra pessoa.

- Ele roubou o meu pirulito e puxou minhas trancinhas – Ela respondeu depois de uma risada.

- Então cresceram juntos?

- De maneira nenhuma – Ela falou como se eu tivesse dito um injuria – Nunca mais falei com ele depois daquele incidente, obviamente.

- Obviamente – Concordei sorrindo – Vocês parecem que foram feitos um para o outro.

- Talvez – Ela sorriu voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Então como o reencontro aconteceu? – De repente me vi interessada na historia desses dois.

- Foi no primeiro dia que voltei da faculdade e o encontrei sentado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão, sentado não, praticamente deitado – Ela girou os olhos e não pude deixar de rir – Como se a casa fosse dele.

- Você fez o que? – Perguntei já prevendo que uma historia muito boa me aguardava.

- Gritei com ele, claro – Ela jogou os ombros e sorriu como se fosse obvio.

- Claro – Concordei rindo.

- Foi o suficiente para se apaixonar por mim – Ela continuou também sorrindo – Depois disso não saiu do meu pé. Eu te juro que nunca vou entender os homens, quanto mais chutados mais eles correm atrás

- Um brinde a isso – Levantei o copo e ela fez o mesmo.

- E você – Ela colocou o copo na mesa depois de beber e apoiou a cabeça na mão – Já que aparentemente não esta interessada no meu irmão.

- Não estou – Quase me engasguei com o vinho para responder a ela.

- Claro que não – Ai estava o tom petulante novamente – E então, alguma ação na sua vida amorosa?

- Não, nenhuma ação – Joguei os ombros o comecei a brincar com a taça – Acabei de sair de uma relacionamento desastroso.

- Desastroso como? – Ela perguntou interessada.

- Ele é um canalha – Joguei os ombros mais uma vez – O seu irmão o conheceu hoje.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou ainda mais interessada – E o que aconteceu?

- Nada, porque eu mandei o James embora e coloquei o Jasper para dentro – Olhei para Rosalie e seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação – Eles estavam a ponto de se atacar fisicamente, porque já estavam se atacando verbalmente.

- Aposto que o Jasper estava ganhando – Ela falou orgulhosa.

- Contra um dos melhores advogados da firma – Concordei erguendo minha taça mais uma vez.

- E você ainda pensa que ele não está interessado – Ela afirmou e bebeu do copo como quem não disse nada.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, percebi que Rosalie estava me dando espaço para pensar no que tinha acabado de dizer. Claro que Jasper era um homem interessante, ate mais que isso, mas ele também é sinônimo de todos os meus atuais problemas. Então preciso me concentrar se quiser colocar tudo nos eixos novamente, e Jasper é definitivamente o tipo de distração que não preciso.

- Olá, meninas – Ele entrou na cozinha, sorrindo como sempre e olhou diretamente para mim – Não vou atrapalhar sua conversa, só pegar uma coisa na geladeira.

Piscou antes de sair carregando uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Espero que ele não vá beber isso – Falei comigo mesma – Senão sem chances de subir naquela moto.

- Quem, o Jasper? – Rosalie virou me olhando surpresa – Jasper não bebe.

- Tem razão, ele me falou quando chegamos – Acho que o meu medo bloqueou minha memória – Ex-alcoólatra.

- Quem, o Jasper? – perguntou novamente no mesmo tom.

- Foi o que ele disse.

- Sinto dizer que ele mentiu para você – Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça – Jasper nunca bebeu na vida.

- Então por que mentiu?

- Bem, promete não sentir pena, porque eu realmente não suporto que sintam pena de nós? – Ela pediu e parecia realmente incomodada com o assunto.

- Claro, mas se não quiser falar sobre isso vou entender.

- Não me importo – Sorriu fraco depois de beber o copo e servir mais vinho – Só não gosto quando as pessoas pensam que tem o direito de sentir pena de nós.

- Tudo bem.

- A nossa mãe morreu quando éramos muito pequenos, nosso pai não lidou muito bem com isso e começou a beber, de repente o drink ocasional depois do trabalho ficou permanente e o emprego não existiu mais.

- Uau, eu sinto muito.

- Ahh, você prometeu nada de pena – Me repreendeu seria, concordei com a cabeça e fiz sinal para continuar.

- Bem, chegou a um ponto que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma condição de cuidar de nos dois, não poderia cuidar nem dele mesmo – Ela sorriu melancólica, e girou a taça na mesa – Então Jasper que já estava maior de idade assumiu a responsabilidade, começou a trabalhar para valer e cuidar de mim.

- Ele parece ser um bom irmão.

- Ele é o melhor – Nos duas olhamos pela janela na direção do Jasper, o orgulho de Rosalie do irmão era palpável – Agora chega dessa historia, esta na hora de colocar alguma coisa no estomago do meu marido e tenho a comida ideal.

Ela sorriu e andou ate a geladeira e tirou um bolo de aniversario gigante.

- Pega as velinhas que estão ai perto de você – Pediu colocando o bolo em cima da pia.

Peguei as velinhas e me aproximei dela para ajudar a coloca-las em cima do bolo.

- Quantas dessas precisamos? – Perguntei envergonhada em não saber a idade do aniversariante.

- Vinte e nove – Ela respondeu começando a colocar as velas – Mais alguma coisa que gostaria de saber do meu irmão? – Perguntou me olhando pelo canto do olho.

- Não, isso é tudo que preciso saber.

- Eu tenho algumas historias bem embaraçosas dele.

- Porque não as conta quando ele estiver presente – Sugeri e ela sorriu cúmplice.

Terminamos de colocar as velas no bolo e Rosalie entrou na varanda cantando parabéns para o marido. Jasper parou do meu lado e sorriu presunçoso.

- Esta gostando da festa? – Perguntou perto do meu ouvido.

- Muito – Respondi sem olha-lo.

- O que você e Rosalie tanto conversavam na cozinha?

- Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo curioso e intrometido, mas se precisa mesmo saber, ela me contou historias muito embaraçosas do irmão – Ele ficou tenso ao meu lado e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Nada demais, mas ela prometeu fotos mais tarde – Falei para provoca-lo e consegui porque só vi seu vulto indo em direção a irmã.

- Obrigada por me convidar – Abracei Rosalie no fim da festa, claro que Jasper não desgrudou do meu lado, com medo que a irmã contasse alguma coisa vergonhosa do seu passado – Parabéns, Emmett.

- Obrigado, baixinha – Parece que o apelido é permanente.

Jasper me entregou o capacete e agora que já estava a noite aquela coisa com duas rodas parecia ainda mais assustadora.

Chegamos em casa e por incrível que pareça estava inteira, sem nenhuma parte fora do lugar ou partida.

- Obrigada pela carona – Agradeci entregando o capacete para ele.

- Foi um prazer – Ele desmontou sem pegar o capacete e parou perto de mim.

- Nos vemos na segunda – Falei sem em mexer e sentindo ele se aproximar como se fosse uma presa – Para o treinamento.

- Ahn ran – Resmungou parando bem perto de mim.

- Tchau, Jasper – Consegui falar depois de limpar a garganta.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Tirou o capacete da minha mão e assim pode ficar mais perto.

- Por que você iria querer entrar?

- Para um café, talvez.

- Melhor não.

- O que tem a temer?

- Nada.

- Então me convida para entrar.

* * *

**Jasper:** Você mentiu para mim.

**Alice:** Imagina, nunca faria isso.

**Jasper:** Rosalie não te contou nada, só prometeu contar.

**Alice:** Tem razão, nessa ocasião ela na contou nada.

**Jasper:** Você mentiu para mim. Só por isso vou dormir no sofá essa noite.

**Alice:** Isso, finge que esta dormindo no sofá por vontade própria.

**Jasper:** Insensível.

**Alice:** Colhendo o que plantou.

**Jasper:** Eu sou tão legal com você, não mereço isso.

**Alice:** Você fica legal, mas no começo me torturou demais.

**Jasper:** Já pedi desculpas por isso.

**Alice:** Tem razão, pode voltar para a nossa cama.

**Jasper:** Tarde demais, você mentiu para mim.

**Alice:** Anwww, quer que eu implore?

**Jasper:** De joelhos, por favor.

**Alice:** Vamos deixar isso para mais tarde, quando não tiver ninguém olhando.

**Jasper:** Sinto que vou me dar bem.

**Alice:** Melhor parte da briga, então conta logo para podermos ficar sozinhos.

**Jasper:** Agora mesmo. Mas esse seu fim foi sacanagem com o pessoal.

**Alice:** Por quê? Achei super legal.

**Jasper:** Todo mundo vai querer saber se consegui entrar ou não.

**Alice:** Então conta para eles descobrirem.

**Jasper:** Eu gosto dessa próxima parte.

**Alice:** Eu também.

**Jasper:** Você precisa ligar para a Luisa.

**Alice:** Preciso mesmo.

**Jasper:** Você deixa ela muito de lado.

**Alice:** Jasper, para de enrolar e conta de uma vez.

**Jasper:** Tudo bem.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas.

Preciso confessar que estou muito magoada com minhas leitoras do Fanfiction, so recebi 3 reviews no ultimo capitulo, vocês costumavam ser muito mais legais comigo. Entao estou entrando em greve ate receber um numero maior de reviews. Desculpe pessoal do Nyah, vocês sempre me alegram deixando varias reviews. Mas estou magoada.

Agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**, Obrigada coração.

**Deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	11. Você vai ter que fazer isso

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para minha beta linda **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Você vai ter que fazer isso.

Ela andou ate a porta da casa sem me dar uma resposta se poderia entrar ou não, então resolvi segui-la. Destrancou a porta e virou o corpo totalmente para me olhar.

- Boa Noite, Jasper – De repente sua boca estava na minha em um beijo tão rápido quanto foi inesperado.

Entrou em casa e fechou a porta, quando eu ainda nem tinha tido chances de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Não tem problema se uma coisa que aprendi é ser paciente e ter a Alice por perto por causa do treinamento vai deixar as coisas muito mais fáceis, ela não vai resistir por muito tempo.

Subi na moto e acelerei ao máximo só para extravasar a vontade que Alice me negou.

Essa semana seria divertida, Alice estava escalada para o turno da madrugada. Nesse período é quando recebemos os chamados mais estranhos e ela iria comparecer a todos.

Cheguei ao batalhão e ela já estava la, sentada em uma das mesas da área de descanso, vários papeis espalhados na sua frente e um laptop aberto e ligado. Pelo visto estava aproveitando o turno da noite para trabalhar, mal sabe ela que esse horário é o mais corrido por aqui.

- Boa noite – Falei sentando na frente dela.

Devagar levantou o olhar para me olhar e sorriu suavemente.

- Boa noite – Respondeu ainda me encarando.

- Trabalhando? – Perguntei apontando para os papeis em cima da mesa.

- Tenho que colocar as coisas em ordem, então vou aproveitar o turno da noite que fui forçada a comparecer – Estreitou os olhos e voltou a olhar os papeis.

- Você não vai conseguir fazer muito – Alertei antes de levantar e deixá-la sozinha.

Parei ao lado do Emmett que estava ao lado da geladeira comendo uma coisa que parecia uma barra de cereal.

- Então Rosalie estava certa – Ele falou como quem conversa com si mesmo.

- Sobre? – Perguntei abrindo uma garrafa de água.

- Esta rolando alguma coisa entra você e a baixinha – Apontou com a cabeça em direção a Alice.

- Na verdade não – Confessei sincero.

- Mas você quer.

- Não importa se ela não quer – Joguei os ombros e olhei a pequena mulher que trabalhava concentrada, parecia em outro mundo nem as conversas altas e brincadeiras conseguiam tirar sua concentração.

O sinal de emergência soou e todos começaram a se movimentar para atender o chamado. Alice olhava em volta se saber o que deveria fazer.

- Alice – Chamei seu nome para que se aproximasse.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou se referindo ao sinal alto.

- Uma emergência – Respondi puxando ela pela mão em direção a um dos caminhões.

- Eu vou junto? – Perguntou genuinamente assustada.

- Claro que sim – Apontei para um dos uniformes que ela deveria vestir, enquanto vestia o meu.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso, Jasper – Protestou, mas mesmo assim vestindo o uniforme.

- Só tente não se colocar em perigo e não fique no caminho se não puder ajudar – A ajudei a subir no caminhão e logo estávamos a caminho para atender o chamado.

Chegamos a um prédio residencial e algumas pessoas estavam do lado de fora.

- Qual é a emergência? – Perguntei para um senhor que pelo uniforme era o porteiro do prédio.

- Uma moça esta presa no elevador – Ele respondeu sinalizando para onde deveríamos ir.

Depois que conseguimos abrir a porta do elevador percebemos que ele estava preso entre o segundo e terceiro andar.

- Ele esta parado entre o segundo e terceiro andar – Falei para todos enquanto corria escadas acima.

Emmett abriu a porta do terceiro andar para que pudéssemos tirar a moça de la de dentro, mas ele estava parado deixando apenas uma fresta de pouco mais de 3 cm de abertura.

Deitei no chão para conseguir conversar com ela.

- Eu sou o bombeiro Hale e estamos fazendo tudo para tirá-la daí – Falei pela fresta por onde conseguia ver a moça sentada no chão do elevador e respirando rapidamente visivelmente nervosa – Fique calma, qual é o seu nome?

- Luisa – Ela respondeu ainda nervosa e logo em seguida deu um grito de partir os tímpanos.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntei depois que ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Eu estou grávida – Ela gritou a resposta.

Pelo visto ela não estaria grávida por muito mais tempo.

- Você esta em trabalho de parto? – Perguntei já sabendo que a resposta será sim.

- Sim – Ela respondeu com mais um grito.

Levantei rápido e olhei em volta.

- Precisamos levantar esse elevador e rápido a menina esta em trabalho de parto – Falei para eles e a movimentação foi geral.

- Traga o macaco – Emmett pediu pelo macaco hidráulico que seria capaz de levantar o elevador para tirarmos a menina ou pelo menos deixar um dos paramédicos descer.

- Tim fique preparado para descer ate la quando liberarem espaço suficiente – Alertei o paramédico que estava parado perto de mim. Sorri para Alice que estava parada encostada na parede ficando fora do caminho.

Virei o corpo na direção ao elevador quando ouvi um barulho seco e alto, como se alguma coisa tivesse quebrado.

- O que foi? – Perguntei para Emmett.

- O elevador esta emperrado, não vamos conseguir subir mais que isso com esse macaco – Ele respondeu sinalizando para a abertura que estava um pouco maior.

A Luisa deu mais um grito que fez o sangue de todos gelar.

- Não temos tempo – Respondi virando para olhar Tim – Você consegue descer?

- Claro que não – Ele respondeu sinalizando para si mesmo.

- Quem mais esta com você? – Perguntei tentando ver o outro paramédico.

- Eu também não passo – Um rapaz musculoso respondeu.

Ela deu mais um grito alto e teríamos que agir rápido.

Olhei em volta tentando avistar aquém que passasse pela abertura, ate que meus olhos encontraram Alice. Ela era sem duvidas a menor aqui e caberia facilmente na pequena abertura.

Finalmente notou meu olhar e seus olhos arregalaram.

- Alice vai descer – Falei para todos e ela negou fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Falou me olhando quando coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros.

- Você vai ter que fazer isso – Disse olhando diretamente para ela e para confirmar o que disse Luisa deu mais um grito alto – Ela precisa de você.

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer – Ela estava ainda mais assustada – Eu não posso fazer um parto.

- Provavelmente não vai precisar fazer o parto – Falei para tranqüilizá-la – Só ficar com ela e mante-la calma ate que possamos erguer mais o elevador.

Ajudei Alice a se livrar do uniforme anti chamas que vestiu antes de sairmos.

- Eu vou estar aqui todo o tempo – Falei passando a mão em suas costas para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

- Só não me deixa sozinha com isso – Pediu enquanto a ajudava descer ate Luisa.

- Oie eu sou a Alice – Ela falou para a Luisa assim que se juntou a ela – O que você esta sentindo?

- Acho que o bebê vai nascer a qualquer momento – Ela respondeu encostando a cabeça na parede do elevador.

Alice olhou para cima diretamente para mim e mordeu o lábio apreensiva. Luisa gritou de novo e segurou a mão dela.

- As contrações estão mais próximas – Tim falou abaixando perto de mim para olhar dentro do elevador – Acho que Alice vai ter que fazer o parto.

Alice olhou em nossa direção imediatamente e negou varias vezes com a cabeça.

- Na verdade vai ser bem fácil – Tim falou com a Alice dessa vez – Todo o trabalho vai ser da Luisa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Ela falou em pânico voltando a olhar para Luisa.

- Imagina eu – Luisa retrucou entre os dentes – Eu nem quero esse bebê, como posso dar a luz dentro de um elevador?

- Você não quer o bebê? – Alice perguntou tentando ser compreensiva.

- Eu tenho 18 anos, como posso criar uma criança? – Ela perguntou começando a chorar capciosamente.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – Alice falou ajoelhando ao lado da Luisa.

- Alice pegue aqui e coloque em volta da Luisa – Tim chamou esticando o braço com um cobertor nele.

Alice pegou o cobertor e cobriu Luisa com ele.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – Ela perguntou ainda de pé, mas de costas para nos e olhando Luisa.

- Você vai ter que abrir as pernas dela e se posicionar para pegar o bebê – Tim instruiu esticando o braço com mais dois cobertores nela – Pegue mai esses dois, assim que tirar o bebê vou te dizer como cortar o cordão.

- Eu vou ter que cortar o cordão? – Ela perguntou olhando assustada para Tim quando esticou para pegar as cobertas.

- Você consegue – Afirmei sorrindo para ela.

Alice me olhou por alguns segundos e sorriu forçado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Garanti quando ela não desviou o olhar.

- Pegue aqui – Tim esticou o braço com uma tesoura cirúrgica na mão – Só tire da embalagem quando for cortar o cordão.

Ela concordou, pegou a tesoura e voltou a abaixar para Luisa.

- Luisa na próxima contração você precisa fazer força – Tim falou diretamente para a jovem mulher e ela concordou olhando Alice se posicionar na sua frente.

- Se eu consigo fazer isso, você também consegue – Alice encorajou a Luisa colocando as mãos nos seus joelhos – Desculpa pela intromissão mais eu meio que preciso olhar aqui para ver o bebê sair.

- Só tira essa coisa de dentro de mim – Luisa gritou fazendo força quando a contração veio.

- Oh meu deus estou vendo a cabeça – Alice exclamou agitando as mãos – Força Luisa.

- O macaco maior esta aqui – Emmett falou ajudando Terry montar o equipamento.

- Vamos erguer esse elevador – Falei ficando de pé – Tim continue ajudando a Alice, mas fiquei mais naquele canto – Falei para ele para que nos desse distância para trabalhar.

- Oh meu deus, oh meu deus – Ouvi Alice gritar e logo em seguida um choro de criança – Nasceu.

- Agora temos três para tirar de dentro desse elevador – Falei para Emmett e Terry quando eles andavam ate o elevador com o macaco para erguê-lo.

- Alice me passe o bebê – Tim pediu esticando os braços para dentro do elevador antes que pudéssemos posicionar o macaco.

Alice com cuidado passou o pequeno embrulho para os braços de Tim.

- Leve ele para a ambulância – Ele pediu para uma terceira paramédica que tinha acabado de chegar – Craig traga a maca, vamos tirá-la assim que conseguirem erguer o elevador.

Tim se afastou da abertura do elevador e nos deu espaço para trabalhar.

Emmett acionou o macaco e o elevador foi erguido ate a metade. Tim desceu com a mala e examinou Luisa. Alice sorriu para ela e apoiou os braços na borda para conseguir sair do elevador, parei agachado e a peguei tirando de dentro.

- Eu fiz um parto – Ela falou ainda com a adrenalina bombando.

- Eu vi – Sorri para ela e tirei seus cabelos do rosto – Você foi ótima.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou ao Tim quando passaram com Luisa na maca.

- Aparentemente sim – Ele respondeu sorrindo – Bom trabalho, Alice.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu e me olhou sorrindo – Eu fiz um parto.

- Eu vi – Repeti.

- Foi nojento – Seu rosto mudou para uma careta quando olhou a camisa preta suja de sangue e outros fluidos.

- Imagino – Sorri mais e passei meu braço nos seus ombros – Você salvou duas vidas hoje.

Depois de interditar o elevador e colocar todos os equipamentos de volta no caminhão, estávamos prontos para voltar ao batalhão. Alice correu para tomar um banho e quando apareceu na área comum todos a aplaudiram que ela retribuiu com uma pequena mesura.

- Você foi ótima, baixinha – Emmett falou batendo na sua mão.

- Obrigada, Emmett.

Sentou ao meu lado no sofá e colocou as pernas embaixo do corpo.

- Não vi trabalhar mais? – Perguntei quando ela de mexeu para ficar mais confortável.

- É assim que vocês se sentem? – Perguntou ignorando a minha e olhando para as mãos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quando fazem alguma coisa assim tão grande – Explicou olhando para mim – Tipo salvar uma vida.

- Você salvou duas hoje – Acrescentei sorrindo para ela – É bem incrível, não é?

- Nunca me senti assim – Confessou jogando a cabeça no encosto do sofá – Quando sair daqui acho que vou ate o hospital para ver como as duas estão.

- É uma menina? – Perguntei percebendo que não sabia o sexo do bebê.

- Sim, uma menina linda – Respondeu fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Vou com você.

Olhou-me e sorriu antes de voltar a soltar a cabeça no encosto.

* * *

**Alice:** O que é isso?

**Jasper:** Abre que vai descobrir.

**Alice:** Que lindo, obrigada.

**Jasper:** Feliz dia dos namorados.

**Alice:** Bem que esse capitulo poderia ser romântico por causa da data.

**Jasper:** Tem razão, mas mesmo assim ficou emocionante.

**Alice:** Verdade, esse foi o dia mais inesquecível da minha vida.

**Jasper:** Nossa e eu achava que era nosso casamento.

**Alice:** Você tem que concordar comigo que nada pode competir com um parto.

**Jasper:** Mesmo assim.

**Alice:** Awn não fica com ciúmes, eu adorei o presente.

**Jasper:** Você esqueceu de comprar o meu?

**Alice:** Como você é pidão, nunca deixei de te dar um presente.

**Jasper:** Então cadê?

**Alice:** Mais tarde.

**Jasper:** Sinto que me dei bem.

**Alice:** Você sempre fala isso, as pessoas vão pensar que somos ninfomaníacos.

**Jasper:** Não exagera. Agora conta logo porque quero aproveitar meu presente.

**Alice:** Agora as coisas começam a voltar aos eixos.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas.

Feliz dia dos namorados, para nos que estamos sozinhas e para vocês sortudas que já tem um ombro para colocar a cabeça.

Fiquei mais contente com as meninas do FF, você compareceram, se continuar assim o próximo sai bem rapidinho.

Sem a betagem da Bruna (Bruh) Cullen, mas obrigada sempre linda.

Beijos e ate a próxima leitura.


	12. Me liga assim que estiver pronta

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para **Suzaninha**. Espero que goste linda.

* * *

**POV Alice**

Capitulo 11 – Me liga assim que estiver pronta.

Salvar uma vida é a coisa mais emocionante que alguém pode fazer, todo mundo deveria ter a chance pelo menos uma vez.

Cheguei ao hospital com Jasper, ele insistiu em visitar a Luisa comigo.

- Ola – Sorri colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto que ela estava com a bebê.

Ainda não sabia qual seria a decisão dela quanto ao bebê, pelo que tinha dito dentro do elevador ela não tinha intenção em ficar com ela, mas talvez tenha sido a dor e o medo falando, afinal de contas ela estava amamentando o pequeno bebê e não faria isso se não tivesse a intenção de cuidar dela.

- Alice – Ela sorriu tirando os olhos da filha e olhando para nos dois – Ola, Jasper.

Ele sorriu e parou ao lado de sua cama, olhando para a menina nos seus braços.

- Como você esta se sentindo? – Perguntou olhando para ela ainda sorrindo.

- Bem – Ela respondeu depois de um breve suspiro – Você quer segura-la?

- Claro – Ele sorriu ainda mais esticando os braços para pegar o pequeno embrulho.

Luisa ficou olhando Jasper embalar sua filha enquanto resmungava uma suave melodia, de repente o seu rosto mudou e ela perecia ter trinta anos a mais do que realmente tinha.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei me aproximando dela e segurando levemente sua mão.

Respirou fundo, novamente, e tirou os olhos da filha. Quando finalmente me olhou seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu não posso ficar com ela – Respondeu quase como uma suplica.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Afirmei procurando pelo olhar do Jasper para que ele pudesse me ajudar com isso.

- Não tem como ficar bem – Ela negou com a cabeça e as lagrimas rolaram por sua face – Eu não tenho nem onde morar.

Jasper colocou a menina no berço ao lado da cama da mãe e se aproximou para me ajudar a confortar Luisa.

- E os seus pais? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Eles me enxotaram de casa assim que souberam que estava grávida – Ela chorava tanto que seus ombros tremiam com os soluços.

- O pai do bebê? – Perguntei tentando soar o mais simpática possível.

- Não sei onde ele se meteu, assim que contei sobre a gravidez, ele desapareceu sem deixar rastros – Respondeu sem parar de chorar um segundo – Eu tinha um plano, e era um bom plano, teria o bebê e na maternidade mesmo entregaria para a adoção, mas tudo aconteceu e ela nasceu de forma tão inesperada, jogando meu plano pela janela.

- Talvez seja um sinal que você deva ficar com ela – Tentei argumentar.

- Talvez – Disse virando a cabeça para olhar a filha no berço – Mas o que vou fazer?

- Eu vou te ajudar – Disse sem pensar, no instante que as palavras saíram da minha boca percebi que não sabia como poderia ajudá-la.

- Você vai? – Perguntou me olhando cheia de esperança.

- Claro que sim – Sorri para confirmar e ela seguiu – Por enquanto vocês duas podem ir la pra casa, e depois pensamos em alguma coisa.

- Obrigada, Alice – Ela voltou a chorar e me abraçou – Você é um anjo.

Olhei para Jasper, enquanto Luisa ainda me abraçava, ele estava parado atrás do berço da bebê e sorria balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- E o nome? – Ele perguntou quando Luisa me soltou.

- Ela ainda não tem nome – Ela disse me olhando andar em direção ao Jasper, que tinha pegado a bebê no colo novamente – Alguma sugestão?

Jasper me olhou, também sem saber da resposta.

- Tem que ser algum nome forte – Disse olhando para a pequena menina no colo do Jasper.

- E de personalidade – Ele completou também a olhando.

- Christina – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu gosto – Concordei a olhando.

- Eu também – Jasper também sorriu e voltou a embalar a pequena Christina – Ola, Christina.

Depois de nos despedirmos das duas para que pudessem descansar, Jasper ofereceu para me levar para casa.

- Você vai mesmo levá-la para sua casa? – Ele perguntou quando andávamos para a saída.

- Ela precisa de algum lugar para ficar, ate que possa pensar em alguma solução para o problema – Joguei os ombros como se não tivesse importância – Alem do mais, minha casa é bem grande, as duas ficarão confortáveis lá.

- Acho muito nobre da sua parte – Ele sorriu abrindo a porta do hospital como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Obrigada – Respondi passando pela porta.

O caminho ate minha casa foi silencioso, mas confortável. Nenhum de nos estava com vontade de falar.

- Obrigada pela carona – Virei para olhá-lo quando atingi a entrada da casa.

Sem resisti dei um passo para frente, e ficando na ponta dos pés depositei meus lábios nos dele. Jasper tinha se tornado uma força como a gravidade, era difícil resistir ainda mais quando ele me olha fundo e sinceramente nos olhos.

Logo suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, me levantando do chão para que ficasse da mesma altura que ele. Ficar tão próxima e contra o seu corpo firme e torneado estava deixando esse beijo ainda mais quente e intimo. Lacei meus dedos nos cabelos da sua nuca para trazê-lo ainda mais perto. Estamos em um mundo só nosso, onde nenhum dos problemas importa.

Droga. Afastei-me do Jasper, voltando a ficar nos meus próprios pés, e fazendo ele me olhar confuso.

- Desculpa – Pedi quase implorando – Mas tenho uma audiência em uma hora, então já estou atrasada.

- Tudo bem – Ele sorriu e abaixou depositando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios – Posso levá-la para jantar essa noite?

Sorri incapaz de conter a euforia que cresceu dentro de mim.

- Pode.

- Te pego as oito – Sorriu também e me beijou mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

Entrei em casa e tomei um banho rápido, em cinco minutos já estava na rua novamente para ir ate o tribunal.

James estava parado do lado de fora da sala de audiências e como sempre sorria presunçoso.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei para ele, enquanto procurava pelo senhor Thymot.

- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso – Disse sem parar de sorrir. Não consigo entender como fui capaz de namorar esse escroto – Afinal de contas o senhor Mosela, me passou o caso Thymot.

Não acredito.

- Ele não pode fazer isso – Disse já sentindo minha pressão arterial subir – Estou trabalhando nesse caso há dois meses e já tenho tudo pronto.

- Sim ele pode – James disse parando bem perto do meu rosto – Queria te agradecer, vou ganhar esse processo e não tive que trabalhar nada nele.

- Você é um cretino, James – Xinguei apontando um dedo para o seu rosto.

- Você sabe que me ama – Sorriu e se aproximou mais me forçando a dar um passo para trás.

- Vai para merda – Dei as costas para ele, saindo do prédio.

De repente um dia que tinha começado tão bem, tinha se transformado em uma tragédia grega sem previsão para um final feliz. Sentei nas escadarias do prédio, concentrando em minhas respirações para tentar organizar os pensamentos.

- Alice? – Uma voz perguntou atrás de mim.

Virei para olhar quem tinha falando e dei de cara com um velho amigo.

- Nahuel – Sorri ficando de pé e o abraçando – Quanto tempo.

- Desde faculdade – Ele sorriu concordando comigo – Como esta a melhor advogada desse país.

- Vai indo – Respondi soando nada convincente.

Ele estranhou e olhou o relógio de pulso.

- Você tem tempo para um café? – Perguntou voltando a sorrir.

- É o seu dia de sorte, estou cheia de tempo.

Andamos ate um café que ficava na próxima esquina e depois de pedir cafés no balcão sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela.

- E então meu amigo, como esta a vida? – Perguntei quando já estávamos acomodados.

- Corrida – Ele respondeu com um sorriso – Meu pai decidiu se aposentar depois de um enfarte e uma dupla de pontes de safena, então assumi o escritório.

- Uau isso é ótimo. Não a parte do seu pai, claro.

- Ele esta melhor que estava antes – Ele disse jogando a mão – Agora passa os seus dias jogando cartas no clube e tentando conquistar mulheres que tem um terço da sua idade.

Sorri concordando com ele.

- Mas e você? – Perguntou mudando de assunto – Da ultima vez que ouvi era a advogada mais jovem a se tornar uma senhor na Mosela-Waters.

- Ainda estou la – Pelo espero que ainda tenha um emprego – Mas as coisas se complicaram um pouco nos últimos tempos.

- Me atualize.

Depois de um suspiro longo comecei a contar a tragédia que minha vida tinha se transformado. Claro que Nahuel riu horrores quando contei do dia que fui carregada nos ombros pelo Jasper.

- E sim eu notei que estou interessada no cara que transformou minha vida em um caos – Disse assim que terminei de contar toda historia – Você não acha ironia uma coisa divertida?

- Nossa Alice, uma coisa não pode negar – Ele disse ainda rindo da minha trágica vida – As coisas são sempre interessantes quanto você esta por perto.

- Mas agora não sei como posso limpar minha imagem na Mosela-Waters.

- Talvez você não precise – Ele disse ficando mais serio e me olhando nos olhos – Poderia contar com a advogada mais brilhante que já conheci para me ajudar no escritório.

- Você esta me oferecendo um emprego, Nahuel?

- Não, estou te oferecendo sociedade – Respondeu sem pensar.

- Eu já tenho um emprego.

- Você acha mesmo que ainda pode conseguir a sociedade na Mosela-Waters, porque pelo que me parece o senhor Mosela esta mais inclinado a dá-la ao James – Disse fazendo uma carreta ao dizer o nome do James.

Nahuel tinha sido um grande partidário da campanha Alice termina com James. Só perdia para Bella.

- Ele passou todos os meus grandes casos para o James – Confessei encarando minha xícara.

- Estou ciente que nosso escritório não se compara a Mosela-Waters, mas estamos em grande expansão, e se pudermos contar com você no time chegaremos ainda mais longe.

- Eu trabalhei tanto nos últimos anos por essa promoção.

- Talvez não fosse para ser.

- Teria que começar tudo de novo.

- Com uma diferença – Ele disse levantando o dedo indicador na frente do rosto – Dessa vez estará investindo no próprio futuro e não em uma possibilidade.

- Não sei – Disse colocando o rosto nas mãos – Preciso pensar.

- Tudo bem – Ele sorriu e bebeu o resto do café – Me liga assim que estiver pronta para assumir sua sala.

Ele me beijou no rosto, colocou seu cartão pessoal na mesa perto do meu braço e saiu para rua.

Depois do café com Nahuel e sua proposta inesperada, fui para o escritório tentar entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Ola, Alice – Cintia sorriu assim que me viu, seguindo ate minha sala passando os recados do dia.

- Antes de tudo, Cintia, preciso ligue para o senhor Mosela e veja se ele pode me atender – Falei colocando minhas coisas em cima da mesa.

- Quando? – Ela perguntou anotando na agenda.

- O mais rápido possível.

- É sobre o caso Thymot? – Ela perguntou em tom cauteloso.

- Entre outras coisas – Respondi com um suspiro – Agora vá, ligue para ele e me diga logo em seguida.

- Precisa de alguma coisa antes?

- Não, só dessa ligação.

- É para já.

- Obrigada, Cintia – Agradecia antes que ela fechasse a porta atrás de si.

Olhei para minha mesa sem saber quais dos meus casos ainda eram meus, já que aparentemente sua a ultima a saber quando o patrão decide bagunçar com tudo.

- Alice – Cintia me chamou entrando na sala com um café – Ele estará disponível em uma hora, por dez minutos.

- É mais o que preciso – Sorri para ela e peguei o café que me ofereceu.

- Alice – Ela chamou mais uma vez e parecia incerta do que deveria dizer.

- Sim.

- Só queria que soubesse que sou leal a você, serei sua secretaria enquanto me achar competente para o cargo – Ela sorriu sincera e não consegui evitar fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigada, Cintia – Agradecia ainda sorrindo – É bom saber que posso contar com você.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça antes de sair da sala.

Agora tudo que tenho a fazer é conversar com o chefe e colocar minha situação dentro dessa empresa em panos limpos. Cansei de esperar que o todo poderoso decida quando e qual brinquedo quer se divertir. Se perceber que não tenho chances de conseguir a sociedade tão cedo, a primeira coisa que farei é pedir demissão e ligar para o Nahuel.

* * *

**Alice:** Esta acabando.

**Jasper:** Só mais três para o fim.

**Alice:** Nossa historia é linda.

**Jasper:** Você é linda.

**Alice:** Você esta muito romântico ultimamente.

**Jasper:** Você esta reclamando ou só fazendo uma observação?

**Alice:** Só uma observação. Adoro quando esta todo romântico.

**Jasper:** Fui inspirado pelo nosso beijo.

**Alice:** Nosso primeiro beijo de verdade.

**Jasper:** De verdade por quê? Porque ficou se agarrando em mim?

**Alice:** Convencido.

**Jasper:** Consciente.

**Alice:** Convencido.

**Jasper:** Consciente, e todo mundo vai concordar comigo quando ler o próximo.

**Alice:** Eu não gosto do penúltimo capitulo.

**Jasper:** Porque não?

**Alice:** Eu fiquei muito assustada e com medo por você.

**Jasper:** Eu estou bem.

**Alice:** Agora.

**Jasper:** Isso que importa.

**Alice:** Tem razão. Então conte, porque estou ansiosa pela reação de todos ao nosso jantar.

**Jasper:** Adoro lembrar desse jantar.

**Alice:** Você não toma jeito, Jasper.

**Jasper:** Confessa, é assim que você gosta de mim.

**Alice:** Culpada.

**Jasper**: Então vamos ao jantar.

* * *

N/A: Ola amorecos

Esta acabando, snif snif snif. Só mais três capítulos para terminar. Alguém vai sentir saudades? Espero que todo mundo.

Sem a betagem da Bruna (Bruh) Cullen, porque não tive tempo de passar para ela, mas obrigada sempre linda.

Beijos e ate a próxima leitura.


	13. Fratricídio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para Laah_Tomaz, incentivou a postar logo o capitulo. Espero que goste, linda.

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Fratricídio

- Você vai mesmo usar isso?

- Rosalie, por que você está aqui? – Perguntei virando para encarar minha irmã parada na porta do meu quarto.

- Porque você me ligou pedindo dicas de primeiro encontro e porque vai sair com a Alice, e eu gosto muito dela – Ela respondeu enquanto olhava as próprias unhas, como se aquilo tudo fosse banal.

- Sabia que iria me arrepender disso – Disse para mim mesmo voltando olhar o reflexo no espelho – O que tem de errado com minha roupa? E que fique bem claro, não te pedi dicas de primeiro encontro, só queria uma dica de que comida ela gosta.

- Você é tão amador, Jasper – Ela disse com um suspiro, como se eu fosse um caso perdido.

- Esquece, não quero sua ajuda – Disse, já pronto para tirar ela de dentro do meu apartamento.

- Primeiro: você quer levar ela a um restaurante que é famoso pelo uso excessivo de alho – Ela começou a enumerar andando ate o meu armário – E agora quer usar uma camisa verde, por falta de palavra melhor, é horrorosa.

- Eu não ia levá-la ao Cesário`s e adoro essa camisa.

- Sua sorte é que as mulheres parecem te achar atraente, não que eu entenda o porquê.

- Eu também te amo, sis – Retruquei tentando soar o mais sarcástico possível.

- Tenta essa – Ela me passou outra camisa que tinha tirado de dentro do meu armário – Você está nervoso?

- Por que estaria? – Perguntei evitando a pergunta dela – Já sai com varias mulheres.

- Mas nenhuma delas era legal como a Alice, e eu não gostei de nenhuma delas, ou seja...

- Você faz demais de si mesma – Disse virando para que pudesse ver como a camisa tinha ficado – Que tal?

- Você precisa seriamente de uma mulher – Ela disse voltando a olhar dentro do armário – Uma que saiba comprar.

- Rosalie, vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

- Uau – Ela disse para si mesma olhando uma das minhas camisas – Com isso não preciso ir ate a esquina, você pode ser visto de Plutão.

- O que tem de errado com essa camisa? – Não poderia permitir que falasse assim de uma das minhas favoritas.

- Nada, se fosse usada como forro do sofá, um bem feio – Ela respondeu tirando a camisa do cabide e jogando dentro do lixo do banheiro.

- Ei! – Disse tentando impedir.

- É pelo seu próprio bem – Ela disse me empurrando para longe do banheiro – Se a Alice ver isso dentro do seu armário, é capaz de sair correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Você é tão exagerada – Disse estreitando os olhos para ela – E eu adoro aquela camisa.

- Então vai enfrente, usa aquilo – Ela disse saindo do caminho e cruzando os braços – Te desafio.

- Não estou com vontade – Respondi tirando a camisa para experimentar outra.

Nunca mais chegaria perto daquela camisa, praga da Rose é pior que macumba em encruzilhada.

- Sabia escolha – Ela me passou mais uma camisa.

Dessa vez não teria como achar algo errado, afinal era branca sem estampas, mas a sua cara feia disse o contrario.

- O que tem de errado com essa? – Perguntei me olhando.

- É branca – Ela disse com se respondesse tudo.

- Básica.

- Pensa um pouco – Ela disse me passando outra camisa – Você esta de jeans preto e camisa branca.

- Básico e básico – Disse apontando para cada peça.

- Garçom ou manobrista – Ela retrucou, também apontando – Você escolhe.

- Não precisa ser tão sincera – Falei pegando a camisa que me oferecia.

- Nem precisa abotoar – Ela disse fazendo mais uma cara feia para a camisa que nem tinha colocado.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei já me irritando.

- Você parece um cantor de Jazz, falido – Ela respondeu passando outra camisa.

- Como é mesmo o nome do crime que um irmão mata o outro? – Perguntei retoricamente, pegando mais uma camisa para experimentar.

- Fratricídio – Ela respondeu sorrindo e esperando que vestisse a camisa.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sou inteligente, caso não saiba. E você não teria a coragem.

- Me faz provar outra camisa que a vontade vai crescer.

- Então acho que nunca vamos saber – Ela respondeu sorrindo de satisfação.

- Agora eu tenho uma coisa contra essa camisa.

- Está perfeito.

- Se eu colocar a jaqueta por cima disso vai parecer que sai de dentro da boca de uma vaca – Respondi já tirando a camisa, mas ela segurou minha mão.

- Você não esta pretendendo ir de moto, esta? – Perguntou como se isso fosse o maior sacrilégio de todos os tempos.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei sem entender – Alice adora minha moto.

Rosalie respirou fundo, como quem tenta manter a calma.

- Eu não entendo como você ainda consegue fazer sexo, assumindo que você faça, claro.

- Qual é o problema com a minha moto? – Rosalie me tira do serio.

- Alice é uma mulher sensata, provavelmente vai escolher um vestido para usar hoje, você quer mesmo que toda essa cidade tenha um conhecimento profundo das pernas dela, assumindo que o vestido possibilite que ela suba na moto, claro – Ela respondeu abotoando os botões que tinha aberto – Você não vai de moto.

- Metade das coisas que você fala poderiam ser ditas de maneira muito mais simpática.

- E qual é a graça disso? – Ela perguntou entrando no banheiro e voltando com o frasco do perfume.

A uma distancia de dois metros ela espirrou o perfume na minha direção.

- Você esta perfumando meu tapete?

- Você já esta usando loção pós-barba, se deixar passar o perfume, vai acabar queimando o olfato da Alice – Ela respondeu me olhando de cima a baixo – Se ela não se apaixonar por você essa noite, desiste. Provavelmente joga no outro time.

- Você é um presente, Rosalie – Falei pegando o relógio no criado mudo e colocando no pulso.

- Você está lindo – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Uau, isso quase pareceu sincero – Retruquei dando um passo em sua direção e beijando seu rosto – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Tenta não estragar tudo dessa vez – Ela suplicou, chegando ao ponto de juntar as mãos.

- Eu não estrago tudo.

- Papai Noel existe e eu sou a Madonna – Disse me empurrando em direção à porta – Vai logo, senão vai se atrasar.

Tem duas coisas sobre os carros que eu realmente odeio, eles são grandes e fazem barulho ao invés de ronco. Mas Rosalie esta certa, buscar a Alice de moto não é uma boa ideia. Então dirigi ate a casa dela e parei bem na frente do portão.

Ela abriu a porta depois de alguns segundos que tinha tocado. Minha irmã não poderia estar mais certa. Alice estava com um vestido roxo escuro, que mostrava perfeitamente suas belas curvas, e nada funcional em um passeio de moto.

- Você esta linda – Disse dando um passo e a beijando levemente.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu depois do beijo – Você também.

- Vesti a primeira coisa que vi no armário – Disse piscando para ela.

- Nossa, me senti tão especial agora – Ela disse fechando a porta.

Eu sou uma anta.

- Não... É que – Tentei explicar.

- Relaxa, Jasper – Ela disse sorrindo e colocando a mão no meu peito – Rosalie me ligou.

- Ela ligou? – Perguntei genuinamente aterrorizado.

- Ela disse que você tinha pedido ajuda, e queria saber que cor usaria, pra gente não ficar combinado – Ela respondeu descendo os poucos degraus e andando ate o carro.

- Vou matar a Rose.

- Ela fez um excelente trabalho – Alice disse virando e beijando suavemente meus lábios.

- Ela só escolheu a camisa, o resto já nasceu comigo.

Ela sorriu antes de entrar no carro.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou quando já tirava o carro da vaga.

- Um lugar que eu gosto – Respondi sorrindo e a olhando de canto de olho.

- Que misterioso – Ela sorriu e ficou em silencio.

Permaneceu em silencio todo o caminho.

Quando chegamos e estacionei na frente da casa, Alice me olhou desconfiada.

- Aqui? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – Respondi antes de sair do carro para abrir a porta dela.

Aceitou a mão que oferecia, ainda um pouco relutante.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Ela perguntou resistindo se levada.

- Confia em mim – Pedi segurando seu queixo e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

- Eu confio – Ela respondeu ligeiramente sem ar depois do beijo.

- Então vamos – Falei, voltando a guiá-la pela mão.

Caminhamos pela lateral da casa e Alice permaneceu atrás de mim, ainda apreensiva.

- Voila – Falei assim que atingimos o jardim.

Alice fechou e abriu a boca varias vezes, visivelmente encantada com a visão do lugar.

- É lindo – Ela sorriu e deu uma volta, admirando o jardim – De quem é a casa?

- Minha – Respondi sorrindo para a bela mulher em minha frente.

- Serio?

- A reforma ainda não esta terminada, mas o jardim é a única coisa que fiz questão que ficasse pronta.

Ela sorriu e olhou em volta.

- Vamos jantar? – Perguntei indicando a mesa.

- Claro – Ela respondeu sentando na cadeira – Qual é o cardápio?

- Macarronada.

Comemos em silencio, Alice ocasionalmente sorria para mim, mas estava mais concentrada no seu prato.

Levantei e estiquei a mão para ela.

- Dança comigo?

- Mas não tem musica – Ela protestou, mas aceitou minha mão.

- Não precisamos – Respondi a segurando pela cintura e movendo no ritmo de musica inexistente.

- Você acreditaria se alguém te dissesse naquele dia do treinamento que acabaríamos assim? – Ela perguntou descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Definitivamente não – Respondi sincero.

- Eu ainda não gosto do que fez.

Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Esta bem, eu gosto um pouco.

Voltamos a dançar abraçados e em silencio.

- Eu acho que te amo.

* * *

**Jasper:** Gostei.

**Alice:** Eu também, mas é injusto deixar essa ultima frase sem dono.

**Jasper:** Só para todo mundo ficar curioso.

**Alice:** Rosalie te tirou do serio, foi hilário.

**Jasper:** Quando quer ela consegue ser bem chata.

**Alice:** Mas uma coisa tenho que concordar.

**Jasper:** Ai não, você vai concordar com a minha irmã, não é um bom sinal.

**Alice:** Quer me deixar falar?

**Jasper:** Diga.

**Alice:** Seu guarda roupa melhorou muito desde que entrei em sua vida.

**Jasper:** Não posso negar, mas realmente gostava daquela camisa que ela jogou fora.

**Alice:** Não gostava, não.

**Jasper:** Tem razão, não gostava.

**Alice:** Bom garoto.

**Jasper:** Chega desse papo sem sentido, sua vez de contar.

**Alice:** É o penúltimo.

**Jasper:** Sim.

**Alice:** Não gosto de fim.

**Jasper:** Imagina eu.

**Alice:** Tem razão, pra você foi bem pior.

**Jasper:** Então conta logo, o pessoal esta impaciente.

**Alice:** Tudo bem, vou contar.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas.

Primeiro, mil desculpas, pela demora.

Esse capitulo estava metade pronto, só faltou inspiração.

Esta acabando, só mais dois.

Como sempre agradecimentos para a minha linda beta Bruna (Bruh) Cullen, você sempre, sempre mesmo, me salva.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	14. Isso começou de uma maneira

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo vai de presente para minha mamãe, que essa semana deu um susto em todo mundo, mas já esta bem. Eu não sou nada sem você, te amo demais.

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Isso começou de uma maneira e vai terminar da mesma forma.

**POV Alice**

Comecei a andar de um lado a outro na frente da sala do senhor Morsela. No outro dia tinha se recusado me atender, alegando que um compromisso de ultima hora havia surgido, mas sabia muito bem que estava apenas fugindo de mim.

Depois do jantar com Jasper tudo que conseguia pensar era na maneira como tudo parecia mais simples ao seu lado.

- Alice? – O senhor Morsela falou confuso quando me viu parada em frente sua sala.

- Precisamos conversar – Falei firme olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

Ele desviou o olhar e andou ate a porta da sala.

- Agora não, estou ocupado – Ele tentou fugir, mas dessa vez não.

- Eu me demito – Falei olhando diretamente para suas costas que estava virada para mim.

- O que? – Ele se virou e perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu me demito – Repeti estendendo a carta de demissão.

- Você não esta falando serio – Ele sorriu fraco e olhou a carta que ainda estava na minha mão.

- Nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida – Coloquei a carta em cima da mesa de sua secretaria e sai pelo corredor.

- Você vai se arrepender disso – Ele falou alto – Essa firma foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu.

- A pior também – Me virei o suficiente para respondê-lo.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Cintia perguntou me olhando empacotar as coisas da minha mesa.

- Claro que sim – Respondi sorrindo para ela.

A impressão que tinha era que um peso de 500 toneladas foi tirado das minhas costas. Não posso negar que aprendi muito na Morsela-Waters, mas cheguei a um ponto que precisava tomar uma decisão, por mais difícil que ela fosse.

Nahuel é um grande amigo e fez justamente o que grandes amigos fazem, me ajudou quando nem eu sabia que precisava de ajuda.

- Você vem comigo? – Perguntei para Cintia, quando já estava pronta para sair – Não posso garantir nada.

- Eu estou com você ate o fim - Ela sorriu e pegou a bolsa em sua mesa – Já ate entreguei minha carta de demissão.

- Que bom – Falei respirando aliviada – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Nada – Ela respondeu também sorrindo.

Cheguei em casa, depois de deixar o escritório que dediquei os últimos anos da vida, e encontrei Luisa andando de um lado a outro com a pequena Christina nos braços

- O que houve? – Perguntei largando a pasta perto da porta.

- Ela não para de chorar – Ela me respondeu ainda balançando a filha – Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Primeiro – Falei colocando as mãos nos ombros dela para que parasse de andar – Você precisa parar, ela pode estar chorando porque você a deixou tonta.

Peguei a menina nos meus braços e a embalei suavemente.

- Você checou se ela esta com fome? – Perguntei olhando para Luisa.

Ela respondeu com a cabeça, já que estava chorando demais.

- O que foi? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Ela respondeu sentando no primeiro degrau da escada.

- Claro que pode – Falei sentando ao lado dela – Só precisa de um pouco de pratica.

- Você não tem pratica e se sai muito bem – Ela falou ainda chorando e olhando para a filha.

- Luisa – Tentei pensar na coisa certa a se dizer, mas nada vinha a mente.

- Tudo bem, Alice – Ela falou secando as lagrimas – Não é sua culpa.

Ela pegou a menina dos meus braços e sorriu fraco.

- Vou tentar fazê-la dormir – Disse antes de subir as escadas para o quarto.

Respirei fundo antes de levantar da escada.

Luisa era jovem demais para passar por tudo isso, para as pessoas da idade dela a solução mais fácil é sempre abandonar tudo não importa o que fica para trás, mas quando se tem uma criança no meio não se pode optar pela solução mais fácil.

Subi as escadas tentando não fazer barulho e entrei no meu quarto. Precisava trocar de roupas antes de ir para meu ultimo dia de treinamento. Nem consigo acreditar em o quanto minha vida mudou nesse ultimo mês.

Acho que devo um agradecimento ao juiz Amorim, afinal de contas.

Cheguei ao batalhão e encontrei todos na sala de descanso, como sempre.

- Boa Noite – Falei alto o suficiente para que todos me ouvisse.

Varias cabeças se viraram em minha direção.

- Seu ultimo dia – Jasper disse se aproximando.

- Isso depende – Falei sorrindo leve.

- Do que? – Ele perguntou parando a uma distancia respeitosa de mim.

- Se o meu supervisor vai escrever o relatório falando bem de mim – Não sabia se deveria ou não beijá-lo, por mais que quisesse, a idéia não pareceu adequada com tanta gente olhando.

- Se fez um bom trabalho não tem com o que se preocupar – Ele respondeu presunçoso e sorriu de canto de boca.

Passei por ele e fui ate a geladeira pegar uma garrafa de água.

- O que faz aqui, Alice? – O chefe do batalhão perguntou quando entrou na sala e me viu parada perto da mesa em que os rapazes jogavam cartas.

- Meu treinamento ainda não acabou – Respondi sorrindo para ele.

- Acabou sim – Ele falou colocando uma pasta em cima da mesa – Enviei ontem o seu relatório para o juiz Amorim.

Olhei para o Jasper, ele tinha me falado que precisava aparecer hoje.

- Pensei que ainda tinha um dia – Falei olhando diretamente para Jasper.

- Você não poderia ir embora sem uma despedida adequada – Emmett falou levando da mesa e parando bem na minha frente.

- Como assim? – Perguntei já com medo da sua cara.

- Isso começou de uma maneira e vai terminar da mesma forma – Ele respondeu saindo da frente.

Jasper estava parado bem atrás do Emmett e me levantou no ombro antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ah! Me coloca no chão – Gritei com a surpresa e comecei a bater em suas costas.

- No chão, não – Emmett falou nos seguindo bem de perto – Na água.

- Nãooooooooooo – Gritei voltando a bater nas costas do Jasper, só que dessa vez com mais força.

- Desculpa – Ele pediu quando chegamos à área que ficava a piscina – Foi ideia dos rapazes – Falou antes de mover os braços e me jogar de roupa e tudo dentro da piscina.

- Eu vou te matar, por isso, Jasper Hale – Gritei com ele, quando consegui voltar à superfície.

- Me processe – Ele sorriu ainda mais colocando as mãos na cintura.

Fiz cara feia para ele, quando saia da piscina pela escada lateral. Se aproximou segurando uma toalha.

- Eu não chegaria tão perto se fosse você – Ameacei, o fazendo parar de andar em minha direção.

- Você que sabe – Ele falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Você vai fazer falta, baixinha – Um dos rapazes falou antes de voltar para dentro do prédio.

Todos concordaram e também entraram, deixando somente Jasper e eu do lado da piscina.

- Quer a toalha? – Ele perguntou ainda sem se aproximar.

Andei ate ele e me joguei em seus braços.

- Você agora me deve duas – Falei virando a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos.

- Coloca na minha conta – Ele respondeu sorrindo como sempre sorria.

- Eu me demiti hoje – Contei quando lembrei que ele ainda não sabia.

- Serio? – Ele perguntou espantado me segurando pelos ombros.

- Sim, eu vou ser sócia com um amigo no escritório dele – Respondi sorrindo.

- Isso é uma ótima noticia – Ele falou também sorrindo e em seguida me beijou.

Toda vez que Jasper me beija é mais intenso e incrível que a ultima vez. Nunca me cansaria de ser beijada por esse homem.

- Sou viciada em seus beijos – Admiti, quando ele quebrou o beijo em busca de ar.

- Ainda "acha" que me ama? – Perguntou sorrindo e se referindo a minha frase no nosso encontro.

- Não decidi – Respondi voltando a colocar minha cabeça contra o seu peito.

O sinal de emergência soou, nos tirando da bolha que criamos.

- Preciso ir – Ele falou me beijando rapidamente.

- Tai uma coisa que não vou sentir falta – Falei seguindo ele.

Chegamos na área dos caminhões e todos os rapazes já estavam se arrumando para atender o chamado.

Jasper me beijou mais uma vez antes de entrar no caminhão.

- Boa sorte e cuidado – Falei para ele antes que partisse.

- Sempre – Ele respondeu fechando a porta do caminhão – Passo na sua casa depois do experiente – Gritou para que o ouvisse mesmo como barulho da sirene.

Sequei-me o máximo que consegui antes de voltar para casa.

Entrei em casa fazendo o mínimo de barulho, estava tudo quieto, Luisa provavelmente conseguiu fazer Christina dormir. Subi às escadas a procura das duas e entrei no quarto que elas usavam.

- Luisa – Chamei baixinho abrindo a porta.

Ela não estava no quarto, somente Christina dormia pacificamente no seu berço. Sai do quarto e fui para o meu, depois que tomasse um banho procuraria pela Luisa, que provavelmente esta vendo TV no andar de baixo.

Depois do banho, passei mais uma vez no quarto da Luisa para ver se tinha voltado, mas ela ainda não estava la. Entrei na cozinha, depois de passar pela sala, e nem sinal dela em qualquer canto da casa, se tivesse saído não teria deixado a bebê sozinha.

Decidi usar o telefone da cozinha e ligar para o seu celular, no mural perto do telefone tinha um bilhete preso.

"Alice,

Sei que não deveria fazer isso com você, nem com minha filha. Mas Christina esta muito melhor sendo cuidada por você.

Eu não tenho condições alguma de cuidar dela, mas sei que você pode.

Conte para ela que a amei muito, mesmo a tendo deixado.

Desculpas e obrigada,

Luisa"

Fiquei totalmente chocada, sem saber o que fazer. Nunca esperaria que Luisa fosse abandonar a filha, e ainda mais pedir que cuidasse dela. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de uma criança, nem quero ser mãe.

Tenho que organizar o pensamento e tentar achar uma solução para esse grande problema. Ainda bem que sou advogada, e isso é o que sei fazer de melhor.

Estava saindo da cozinha para ir ate o quarto checar a bebê, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Voltei para atende-lo ali na cozinha mesmo.

- Alo.

- Alice? – Alguém que não consegui reconhecer perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, é ela.

- É a Rosalie.

- Ah! Olá, Rosalie, como esta?

- Alice, o Jasper sofreu um acidente. Ele esta no hospital e seu caso é de risco.

Senti minhas pernas ficarem moles e os olhos encherem de lagrimas.

- Estou indo para ai.

- Estamos no St. James.

Corri para o andar de cima, para trocar de roupa. Quando me lembrei da Christina, não poderia deixá-la sozinha, a única solução seria levá-la comigo.

Por favor, esteja bem. Fiquei repetindo para mim mesma todo o caminho ate o hospital.

Estacionei o carro e entrei o mais rápido que conseguia andar carregando a bebê no seu conforto.

Logo vi vários uniformes de bombeiros, andei em sua direção ignorando a mesa de informações.

- Emmett – Chamei seu nome assim que o vi.

- Alice – Ele veio ate minha direção e me abraçou firme, quase quebrando minhas costelas – Ele esta assim porque me protegeu.

- Como ele esta? – Perguntei quando me soltou.

- Ainda não sabemos direito – Ele respondeu chorando igual um bebê – Era pra mim estar lá e não ele.

- Para de se culpar, Emmett – Rosalie falou para o marido e sorriu fraco para mim – O médico esta com ele, logo vamos saber qual é a situação.

Concordei com a cabeça e respirei fundo.

Rosalie olhou o bebê que segurava e sorriu.

- Essa é a Christina? – Ela perguntou tirando a menina do conforto.

- Sim – Respondi sentindo minha voz embargada – Tudo esta acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei para Emmett que tinha se sentado em uma das cadeiras e estava com o rosto nas mãos, provavelmente chorando mais.

- Edward – Falei me lembrando do meu irmão.

- Quem é Edward? – Rosalie perguntou tirando os olhos da bebê.

- Meu irmão, ele é residente nesse hospital – Respondi deixando, o conforto que Christina não estava usando mais, no chão – Vou ligar para ele e ver se esta de plantão.

- Faz isso – Ela concordou sorrindo mais aliviada.

- Edward – Falei assim que ele atendeu.

- Oi, Alice, quanto tempo não nos falamos.

- Edward você esta de plantão? –Perguntei ignorando o comentário dele.

- Sim, por quê?

- Estou na espera de emergência. Jasper sofreu um acidente, será que poderia dar uma olhada nele e nos dar alguma informação?

- Claro – Ele respondeu e pelo que parecia estava correndo pelo corredor – Qual é o nome completo dele?

- Jasper Hale.

- Já te retorno – E desligou em seguida.

- Ele vai procurar saber – Falei para Rosalie, sentando ao seu lado – Luisa foi embora – Olhei a menina que dormia tranquilamente no seu colo.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou, me olhando chocada.

- Só deixou um bilhete, dizendo que não poderia fazer mais isso e que sabia que ela estaria melhor sob meus cuidados.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Ainda não tive tempo de pensar nisso – Admiti, sentindo todos os problemas se acumularem ao mesmo tempo – Tinha acabado de encontrar o bilhete quando você ligou.

Nesse instante Edward entrou na sala de espera.

- Como ele esta? – Perguntei levantando e indo em sua direção.

Todas as cabeças viraram em nossa direção, esperando por noticias do Jasper.

- Eu não sou o medico dele, mas posso adiantar que conseguimos estabilizar o seu quadro, para assim poder ser feita a cirurgia.

- Cirurgia? – Perguntei sentindo meu coração apertar.

- Ele teve múltiplas fraturas no úmero esquerdo e também três costelas quebradas. A cirurgia vai ser feita para reconstruir o úmero.

- Podemos vê-lo? – Rosalie perguntou ainda nervosa.

- Ele esta desacordado, vai ser levado direto para cirurgia, vocês poderão vê-lo após o procedimento, logo o medico que esta cuidando dele vai vir explicar tudo para vocês.

- Obrigada, Edward – Sorri para ele e o abracei.

- Não precisa agradecer, tenho que ir, vou acompanhar a cirurgia dele.

- Ok.

Emmett respirou, aliviado, e voltou a se jogar na cadeira.

- Ele vai ficar bem – Garanti sentando ao seu lado e batendo no seu ombro.

- Foi tudo minha culpa.

- Para com isso – Rosalie falou brava se sentando do outro lado do marido – Acidentes acontecem.

- O que aconteceu?

* * *

**Jasper:** Isso doeu.

**Alice:** Isso doeu? Eu quase morri de preocupação, e você diz que "isso doeu"

**Jasper:** Eu estou bem.

**Alice:** Mas ai não estava.

**Jasper:** São coisas que acontecem quando se entra em um prédio em chamas.

**Alice:** Se você dizer ossos do oficio, juro que te bato.

**Jasper:** Relaxa, amor. Você passou por poucas e boas, ainda tem essa situação com a Christina.

**Alice:** Por isso que não gosto dessa fic, só me dou mal.

**Jasper:** Eu cai dois andares e você acha que se da mal.

**Alice:** Não foi nesse sentido.

**Jasper:** Tudo bem.

**Alice:** Esta acabando, o próximo é o ultimo.

**Jasper:** Muitas emoções.

**Alice:** Não fala assim, fica parecendo fim de novela.

**Jasper:** Mas serão muitas emoções. Teremos o desfecho da situação da Christina.

**Alice:** Luisa não deveria ter deixado a filha assim.

**Jasper:** Concordo.

**Alice:** Então vamos para o ultimo, o pessoal já esta de saco cheio da gente.

**Jasper:** Só se for de você, porque eu sou um sucesso.

**Alice:** Você se acha demais, Jasper.

**Jasper:** Eu sei, minha vez de contar.

**Alice:** Eu comecei e você vai terminar.

**Jasper:** Nós somos o casal ideal, um completa o outro.

**Alice:** Concordo.

**Jasper:** Então vamos.

* * *

N/A: Olá, queridas

Mais uma historia que chega ao fim. Só teremos mais um e um epilogo curtinho.

Já tenho um novo projeto, para depois desse. Vai se chamar "Um Príncipe em Forks", e como o nome diz, Jasper é um príncipe que se muda para Forks para escapar de um casamento arranjado. Capa esta no meu perfil e começo a postar quando essa terminar, espero ver todas vocês por lá.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	15. Você acha que daria certo?

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse ultimo vai de presente para a linda **Thamy88**, sempre lê minha fics, e deixa reviews lindas. Espero que goste querida.

* * *

Capitulo 14 – Você acha que daria certo?

**POV Jasper**

Acordei sentindo meu corpo formigar, quando abri os olhos, vi que estava em um hospital. Não pode conter um sorriso ao ver Alice dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em minha cama. Movi a mão, vagarosamente para evitar a dor, e passei por uma mecha do seu cabelo, o tirando de cima do seu rosto, o movimento a fez acordar.

- Você acordou – Ela falou ficando de pé e apertando o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

- Ei – Falei para chamar a atenção dela, sorri o máximo que conseguia, mas tinha certeza que estava parecendo um retardado.

- Você esta se sentindo bem? – Ela perguntou segundo minha mão e voltando a sentar do meu lado.

- Só estou sentido um formigamento – Respondi sincero.

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Ele acordou – Ela falou voltando a ficar de pé.

- Como esta se sentindo, senhor Hale? – Ela perguntou, enquanto media minha pressão.

- Bem – Respondi olhando para a Alice.

- Ele reclamou de formigamento no corpo – Ela falou, fazendo uma cara feia para mim.

- Isso é normal como reação para o fim da anestesia, provavelmente por isso que acordou – Ela falava enquanto olhava minha perna onde, presumo, tinha sido feita a cirurgia – Logo de manha o medico vem te ver, por enquanto tente dormir, se não conseguir me chame que te dou um remedinho.

Concordei com a cabeça e ela sorriu antes de sair do quarto.

- Cadê a Rose e o Emm? – Perguntei depois que a enfermeira fechou a porta.

- Eles acabaram de ir para casa, os dois estavam bem cansados – Ela respondeu segurando minha mão firmemente – E também a Christina precisava dormir em uma cama.

- Christina? – Perguntei confuso, ela não deveria estar com a mãe.

- Luísa foi embora – Alice respondeu ficando triste – Tudo que deixou foi um bilhete e a menina dormindo sozinha no berço.

- Quando foi isso?

- No dia do seu acidente, dois dias atrás – Ela suspirou profundamente e beijou minha mão – Fiquei tão assustada.

- Eu estou bem – Garanti passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Eu te amo – Ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos, e me beijou sem dar chances para dizer o mesmo.

Depois de uma longa tortura naquela cama de hospital finalmente pude ir para casa, o problema era qual casa. Rosalie e Alice estavam brigando pelo direito de cuidar de mim, só posso dizer que me sentia bem em ser tão cobiçado.

- Mas Alice você trabalha o dia inteiro, não tem como conseguir cuidar do Jasper e da Christina – Rosalie argumentou.

- Você esta duvidando da minha capacidade de administrar meu tempo? – Alice perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Estou duvidando que você possa cuidar do Jazz e da Chris – Rosalie rebateu também colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu posso opinar? – Perguntei olhando de uma para outra.

- Não – As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Levantei os braços em sinal de rendição e deixei que as duas decidissem meu destino.

- Por que você ainda tenta? – Emmett perguntou se aproximando da minha cama, com a Christina no colo.

Depois de uma longa discussão, Alice convenceu Rosalie que eu ficaria mais confortável em sua casa, porque ela tinha a empregada e já havia contratado uma babá para Christina.

Sai de uma cama de hospital para ir para outra cama. Tereza, empregada da Alice, era uma generala, não me deixava levantar sequer a cabeça.

- Oi – Alice apareceu no quarto no fim do dia, quando estava vendo TV com a Christina.

- Oi – Respondi sorrindo para ela.

Alice deitou na cama, deixando Christina no meio de nós dois. Me beijou e em seguida beijou a testa da bebê.

- Como estão as coisas no novo escritório?

- Corridas, você não vai acreditar quem me ligou hoje – Ela respondeu tirando o controle remoto da minha mão e mudando de canal.

- Ei! Estava assistindo isso – Falei voltando a pegar o controle – Quem te ligou?

- James – Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- O que ele queria? – Não pude evitar sentir ciúmes. Alice e James tinham uma historia, e isso me incomodava.

- Me incomodar, como sempre – Ela respondeu girando os olhos – Não esta mais na Mosela-Waters, acho que foi demitido.

- Bem feito – Respondi jogando os ombros – Conseguiu encontrar a Luísa?

Alice respirou fundo e passou os dedos no rosto da Christina, antes de responder.

- Não, não tenho ideia de onde ela se meteu – Quando respondeu uma enorme tristeza tomou seus olhos – Só queria encontrá-la e fazê-la entender que abandonar a filha não é a melhor solução.

- Você nunca vai conseguir convencê-la disso, amor – Falei depois de dar um beijo breve nela – É uma coisa que só pode perceber por si mesma.

- Mas quando isso acontecer, vai ser tarde demais – Ela disse e em seguida soltou mais um suspiro.

Depois que me livrei do gesso, Rosalie resolve fazer um churrasco em comemoração a minha recuperação.

Tirei Christina do carro e Alice pegou a sua bolsa. Estávamos aos poucos nós adaptando a ter que cuidar de um bebê e ainda construir um relacionamento. Não era o ideal, mas encontraríamos uma solução e trabalharíamos em torno disso.

- Como vocês estão? – Rosalie perguntou quando estávamos sozinhos na cozinha.

- Bem – Respondi com um sorriso, morar com Alice tinha se revelado ganhar uma batalha a cada dia – Alice é exatamente como parece ser.

- E a Christina?

- É uma bebê maravilhosa – Respondi sincero – Mas nenhum de nós esta pronto para ser pais. Não temos sequer uma relação ainda.

- Entendo – Ela sorriu simpática e concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, quando a gente estava começando a se conhecer, veio o acidente, me fazendo mudar com a Alice.

- Eu não acho ideal que Alice coloque Christina para adoção.

- Isso sequer foi cogitado, Alice ainda tem esperanças de encontrar Luísa.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que quando alguém não quer ser encontrado, ninguém consegue encontrá-lo.

- Eu sei, mas não quero tirar as esperanças da Alice.

Rosalie virou a cabeça observando Emmett encher uma piscininha para colocar Christina dentro, enquanto Alice assistia com ela no colo.

- Ele comprou aquela piscina ontem no shopping – Ela falou sorrindo e ainda olhando para o marido – Falou que seria uma coisa boa quando Christina estivesse aqui em dias quentes.

- Rose – A chamei, sabendo que por baixo de todos aqueles comentários existia um pedido que parecia grande demais.

Ela me olhou e sorriu fraco.

- Eu quero uma família – Confidenciou me olhando nos olhos.

- E Christina precisa de uma mãe e um pai.

- Alice não concordaria com isso.

- Alice concordaria com qualquer coisa que é melhor para Christina, e vocês são a melhor coisa para ela.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou temerosa de criar esperanças.

- Vou falar com a Alice – Respondi e já fiquei de pé saindo para o pátio.

Aproximei-me dela quando Emmett tirou Christina dos seus braços e colocou dentro da piscininha. Rosalie também saiu e parou junto ao marido evitando olhar para mim.

- Os três são ótimos juntos – Comentei passando o braço na cintura da Alice – Christina parece feliz.

- Sim – Alice confirmou com a cabeça – Oh!

Sorri para a realização dela.

- Você acha que daria certo? – Perguntou me olhando.

- Rosalie não pode ter filhos, e tudo que mais quer é ser mãe. Nem preciso dizer nada sobre o Emm.

- Eles seriam bons pais – Ela falou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Os melhores.

- Você acha que daria certo?

Confirmei com a cabeça e sorri para minha irmã. Rosalie olhou para mim e em seguida para Alice, seus olhos encheram de lagrimas e ela levantou em um pulo e pegou Alice em um abraço inesperado.

- Obrigada.

- Só prometa que vai ser a melhor mãe que puder.

- Prometo.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Emmett perguntou confuso, tirando Christina da piscina e se juntando a nos.

- Nós vamos adotar a Christina – Rosalie respondeu tirando a menina do colo do marido e a abraçando firmemente.

- Serio? – Ele perguntou meio confuso.

- Eu fiquei procurando a solução para tudo isso longe, quando tudo que tinha que fazer era olhar a minha volta – Alice respondeu sorrindo – Vocês serão pais maravilhosos, tudo que ela precisa.

- Isso é incrível – Emmett falou pegando Alice em um tradicional abraço de urso.

Finalmente as coisas estavam se acertando. Alice providenciou todos os documentos para adoção da Christina pelo Emm e a Rose, com base na carta que Luísa deixou. A reforma da casa minha finalmente ficou pronta e quando convidei Alice para se mudar comigo, ela aceitou sem pestanejar. O trabalho esta bem como sempre e Alice esta cada dia mais feliz com o trabalho no novo escritório.

Só falta uma coisa a ser feita.

- O que esta havendo? – Alice perguntou assim que chegou em casa e me encontrou no meio da sala da estar. Decorei o lugar com algumas velas e rosas vermelhas.

- Você entrou na minha vida a maneira mais inesperada possível, desde primeiro momento que coloquei os olhos em você percebi que tinha alguma coisa especial. O seu jeito atrevido, respondão, ligado em alta voltagem, só me faz te amar mais e mais.

Ela sorriu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, quando me ajoelhei e abri a pequena caixa com o anel de diamante.

- Casa comigo?

Ela cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, chorando mais.

- Sim, um milhão de vezes sim.

* * *

**Alice:** YEY

**Jasper:** Acabou.

**Alice:** Adoro esse pedido, você é tão romântico.

**Jasper:** Nossa historia é linda.

**Alice:** É sim. Tivemos alguns contratempos, mas no fim tudo valeu a pena.

**Jasper:** Christina esta feliz com a Rose e o Emm.

**Alice:** Sim, tudo se resolveu.

**Jasper:** Acho que faltou só uma pequena parte para contar.

**Alice:** Qual?

**Jasper:** O dia do nosso casamento.

**Alice:** Acho que tudo mundo vai gostar de saber desse dia.

**Jasper:** Talvez se todo mundo deixar review, incentiva a Juru a escrever um epilogo.

**Alice:** Sempre podemos contar com as nossas leitoras.

**Jasper:** Elas são as melhores.

**Alice:** Temos que agradecer cada uma.

**Jasper:** Juru sempre faz isso nos epílogos.

**Alice:** Então vocês ouviram o Jazz, deixem reviews que nos voltamos para mais um pedaço dessa historia.

**Jasper:** Lembrem que o epilogo é muito bom, e só depende de vocês para que vá para o ar.

**Alice:** Obrigada por nos acompanhar nessa viagem maluca.

**Jasper:** Isso ai obrigado, e não esqueçam as reviews.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todas

Chegamos ao fim. Essa hora sempre deixa um sentimento de tristeza e felicidade. Tristeza porque terminou, e felicidade porque consegui terminar mais uma.

Adoro escrever sobre a Alice e o Jasper e como não poderia deixar de ser, agora que essa terminou, tenho uma nova na área. Vai chamar Um príncipe em Forks, e como o nome mesmo diz, conta a historia do Jasper, o príncipe, mudando para Forks. Antes que alguém pergunte, não ela não tem nada a ver com o filme Um príncipe em minha vida. A capa esta no meu perfil e logo posto o prefacio.

Obrigada para quem leu, e lembrem o que Alice e Jasper falaram. Deixem reviews que vocês ganham o epilogo.

Como sempre, super agradecimentos a minha linda fofa querida beta, **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**. Sem você essa fic não teria saído, obrigada.

Beijos e ate a próxima leitura.


	16. Epilogo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

N/A: Esse ultimo vai para três pessoas muito especiais, a **BarbVolture**, a **Jelvengez** e a **Suzaninha**. Elas deixaram recomendações lindas no Nyah, toda vez que leio fico sorrindo feito besta. Obrigada meninas, espero que gostem do presente.

* * *

Epilogo

- Entre – O juiz Amorim falou levantando a cabeça dos papeis que lia, quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

- Com licença – Alice pediu, entrando na sala e fechando a porta novamente.

Juiz Amorim não escondeu a surpresa quando a viu, era de conhecimento geral que os dois tinham suas rixas.

- O que posso fazer por você, senhorita Cullen? – Ele perguntou oferecendo a mão.

Alice apertou sua mão, sem parar de sorrir, e sentou na cadeira que ele indicava.

- O senhor pode me casar – Ela falou respondendo sua pergunta.

Ele a olhou ainda mais confuso, sua presença ali já era por si só inusitada, agora mais essa de casamento.

- Você não gosta de mim, porque quer que a case? – Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Os dois se conheciam bem demais para isso.

- Não é verdade – Ela respondeu ainda com um sorriso nos lábios – Só discordamos quanto a inocência do senhor Martini.

- Ele não é inocente – O juiz retrucou a olhando nos olhos.

- Exatamente, discordamos – Ela sorriu presunçosa, apesar de ter perdido aquele caso – E quanto aquele caso que o senhor colocou tantos empecilhos, que a Mosela-Waters ainda deve estar tentando limpar para chegar a algum lugar.

Juiz Amorim sorriu com si mesmo ao lembrar-se dos recursos que usou.

- Mas espera – Ele pediu voltando a ficar mais serio – Ainda deve? Você não faz mais parte da Mosela-Waters?

- Não – Ela respondeu – Agora trabalho como sócia no escritório de um amigo.

- E eles perderam sua melhor advogada sem lutar?

- Eles nem tiveram chance, foi uma decisão totalmente minha – Ela respondeu secretamente feliz pelo inesperado elogio.

- Parabéns então, aqueles abutres iriam comer sua alma.

- Já estavam, Jasper me salvou.

- Jasper? – Ele perguntou novamente confuso – Jasper Hale?

- O senhor realmente se lembra de todos os casos que presidiu – Alice afirmou impressionada.

- Faz parte de quem sou – Ele respondeu orgulhoso – Mas então vai se casar com o homem que há um ano estava processando?

- Exatamente – Alice respondeu sorrindo como a mulher apaixonada que era – Mas tenho a impressão que com todo seu brilhantismo, vai dizer que já tinha previsto.

- Acertou – Ele a apontou e também sorriu – Desde que os vi no tribunal percebi que existia certa tensão.

Alice abriu a boca em choque.

- Então passei um mês ralando em um corpo de bombeiros porque você teve uma impressão? – Ela perguntou não acreditando no desaforo.

- Pode me agradecer quando quiser – Ele sorriu ainda mais presunçoso.

- Vai me casar ou não? – Perguntou tentando ser petulante.

- Por que me escolheu?

- Porque foi você quem nos juntou – Ela respondeu sem querer admitir que ele estivesse certo desde principio.

- Tudo bem, eu caso vocês.

Alice sorriu agradecida. Ainda não havia contado para Jasper a ideia que teve, mas tinha o pressentimento que ele acharia tão adequado quanto ela.

- Alice me disse, ontem, que tem uma surpresa para o casamento – Jasper comentou com a irmã, enquanto ela dava o nó em sua gravata borboleta – Você sabe o que é?

- Se ela quisesse que ficasse sabendo, teria me contado – Rosalie respondeu deixando o irmão olhar no espelho, quando finalizou o nó – Você esta lindo.

- Obrigado – Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou firmemente – Eu amo você.

- Também te amo – Ela sorriu para o irmão e se afastou quando alguém entrou na sala.

- Estamos prontos – A organizadora avisou sorrindo e olhando Jasper de cima a baixo – Só falta isso – Ofereceu um pequeno botão de rosa branca, ainda completamente fechado.

- Obrigado – Jasper agradeceu, colocando o botão na lapela.

- Agora sim, perfeito – Ela sorriu e conduziu os dois para fora da sala e indicando o altar, onde Jasper deveria esperar.

Jasper parou passando os olhos pelos convidados, Christina estava sorridente no colo de Esme, mãe da Alice, que imediatamente se apegou a menina, a ele e a Rose e o Emm, os tratando como seus filhos. Agora Rose e ele tinham a família que não tiveram chance.

Pela visão periférica Jasper viu o juiz se aproximar e parar no altar.

- Você? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

Juiz Amorim apontou para a entrada e sorriu, fazendo Jasper virar a cabeça e morder a boca segurando a emoção de ver Alice vestida de noiva.

Alice andou calmamente ate o altar, sendo levada pelo pai. Ele a beijou e colocou sua mão sobre a de Jasper. Alice sorriu para os dois e entregou o buque para Bella segurar durante a cerimônia.

- Assim eu vou chorar também – Ela falou passando os dedos pelas bochechas molhadas do noivo.

- Você esta linda – Ele falou fungando por causa das lagrimas.

Juiz Amorim limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos noivos.

- Podemos começar?

- Sim – Os dois responderam juntos.

- Muito bem, estamos aqui para unir esse homem e essa mulher em matrimonio – O juiz começou olhando do Jasper para Alice – Há pouco mais de um ano peguei os papeis da audiência que iria presidir e li o nome de Alice Cullen, também conhecida como terror dos advogados.

Todos riram e Alice fez cara de culpada.

- Decidi que não faria a vida dela fácil, assim como gostava de não fazer a minha – Ele continuou depois que as risadas cessaram – Quando vi a troca de olhares entre esses dois percebi que seria um imenso prazer para o Jasper a torturar, e Alice merecia um pouco.

Novas risadas. Jasper confirmou com a cabeça.

- E agora estamos aqui, unindo esse casal inusitado – O juiz continuou – Existe alguém aqui que tem alguma coisa contra essa união?

Todos ficaram em silencio.

- Os noivos escreveram os próprios votos. Jasper?

Jasper limpou a garganta ficando de frente para Alice.

- Você é tudo que não sou. Você é controlada e completamente maluca. Você é inteligente, mas sabe ser um pouco besta. Você é decidida e muito, mais muito, teimosa. Você é Alice, simplesmente Alice. A mulher que eu amo, e vou amar para sempre. – Jasper terminou de falar, e ele e a Alice estavam com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Assim não é justo – Ela sorriu limpando as lagrimas com os dedos – Agora qualquer coisa que dizer não vai ser tão legal.

Todos riram, inclusive Jasper. Que não resistiu e beijou levemente os lábios da noiva.

- Ainda não chegamos nisso – Juiz Amorim deu uma bronca e fez sinal para Alice falar seus votos.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Jasper, já te odiei, já quis te ver morto, já pensei em contratar uma macumbeira pra jogar uma praga em você, já pensei em te jogar de cima da escada de incêndio, já calculei de quanta força precisaria para te afogar na piscina do batalhão, já pensei em te dar de comida para os cães.

- Wow – Jasper falou impressionado.

- Mas também chorei com medo de te perder, rezei para que Deus te protegesse, segurei sua mão quando estava desacordado, e hoje tenho a certeza que não existe mais ninguém. Eu te amo e vou para sempre te amar.

- As alianças? – Juiz Amorim perguntou e Jasper virou para pegar com Emmett.

Jasper deslizou a menor aliança no dedo da Alice e esticou a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo com a outra.

- Pelo poder investido a mim pelo estado de Washington, os declaro casados. Agora sim, pode beijar a noiva.

Jasper passou os dedos pela nuca da Alice e a trouxe para um beijo apaixonado.

Todos bateram palmas e ele apoiou a testa na dela.

- Te amo – Ele falou.

- Te amo – Ela respondeu.

* * *

**Alice:** É tão lindo.

**Jasper:** É mesmo.

**Alice:** Agora tudo foi contado.

**Jasper:** Faltou uma coisa.

**Alice:** O que?

**Jasper:** E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

N/A: Olá meninas,

Yey, e eles viveram felizes para sempre. Muito lindo não acham?

Adoro esse epilogo. Acho a coisa mais fofa essa cerimônia, que para contrariar é em terceira pessoa. Acho que escrevo muito melhor assim, mas isso não importa.

Vou postar o prefacio da "Um príncipe em Forks", deem uma passadinha lá também.

Como sempre big thanks para minha linda querida beta, **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**. Você foi a força que fez essa fic andar, obrigada amoré.

* * *

Vamos aos agradecimentos, espero não esquecer ninguém:

**Fanfiction**

AliceBoot

AngelaFaloppa

Bruh Cullen

Cah Alves

japan321

Karuki Hikari

Lady

lane twilighter

Leticia Silveira

Lilith Mah Cullen

Love Anime Love

Luana Cullen

MahRathbone

Marcela P.M. Pattinson

MiladyBr

Mrs. Masen Cullen

Nienna85

Pati Sousa

Raffa

suelly

Thamiinha -

Veve Rathbone

**Nyah**

Bruna_Cullen

Mityy

La_Volturi

Cassadee

Sandramarques26

Jessedaniel

AnnieMalfoy

Suzaninha

Beautiful girls

Lety Cullen

Maaahs2

Anazinha_Cullen

Luana Mary

Duda whitlock

Miriankinyta

Mary_Alice_B_C

Jelvengez

Elissandra

Mandinha_Moricz

Laah_Tomaz

Iany

Promess-me

BarbVolture

Andreiarainha

Nyh_Cah

Pamelinhaaa

Cassia12

GraziHaleCullen

* * *

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
